Une âme pour deux coeurs
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Deux entités uniques mais liées par une relation fusionnelle, explosive à la limite de la haine. Quand les émotions se mêlent pour créer un patchwork indescriptible. Terrible amour barré par la volonté d'un destin hors du commun.
1. La dure loi de Sanctuaire

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Ce big OS ou fic, est dédiée aux jumeaux terribles parce qu'en ce jour spécial de leur anniversaire il fallait marquer le coup. Je suis une fine folle de Saga. Et de Kanon. Kanon et Saga. Je ne sais lequel des deux je préfère. Etant donné que moi-même je suis née sous le signe des Gémeaux (demain précisément), je ne pouvais me permettre de passer à côté (c'est le meilleur signe du zodiaque et là ce n'est pas du parti pris).

Il en résulte un long OS découpé en 4 chapitres. Je n'arrive plus à faire simple.

C'est un défi personnel que je me suis lancé, étant une adoratrice des Gémeaux maudits. Je l'ai écrite pour moi au départ mais je souhaite vous la faire partager, je crois que c'est la deuxième fic qui me tient autant à cœur. De montrer leur relation fraternelle a représenté un casse-tête chinois pour moi. C'est facile de prendre Saga et Kanon à la dérision en les mettant en scène dans des scénarios humoristiques – je parle de moi hein – mais c'est autre chose de les dépeindre IC. Avec leur histoire propre et leur lien brisé.

Voilà, je vous livre mon écrit en espérant qu'il vous fera ressentir des choses.

Je ramais avec l'ainé des jumeaux, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Merci à toi ma She' pour tes précisions sur le personnage de Saga, du coup peut être que je le prends d'une autre façon de d'habitude…

C'est une fic sombre je le dis d'entrée de jeu avec présence de twincest (c'est cochon et pas beau mais j'aime bien) donc vous êtes prévenues. Mais pas que, du coup il se place en arrière plan… Ce texte retrace la relation fusionnelle et douloureuse qui unie Saga et Kanon, cette dualité à double tranchant que l'on retrouve non seulement dans leur lien mais aussi dans leurs personnalités et dans leur armure.

Pour une question d'éthique et de morale je leur donne l'âge de quatorze ans, il en va de soit.

Raiting : M (sexe et violence un petit peu)

Pairing : Saga/Kanon avec Shion en arrière fond

Genre : Yaoi / Dark / Family

Disclaimer : les chevaliers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada patin-couffin… Mes OC m'appartiennent à moi rien qu'à moi.

Bonne lecture,

Peri

**~ oOo ~ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LES TWIN :-*~ oOo ~**

**Du Saga, du Kanon. Du Kanon et encore du Saga ! Youpi !**

* * *

OooOo0oOooO

**Une âme pour deux cœurs**

OooOo0oOooO

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La dure loi du Sanctuaire**

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna époque avant-guerre**_

Le soleil écrasait les apprentis en nage qui s'entrainaient dans les diverses arènes du Sanctuaire, sous la surveillance de leurs maîtres respectifs. Il était au zénith, la matinée s'achevait sur une note rude. Beaucoup rentrait éreinté et la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Un garçon âgé de quatorze ans reprenait son souffle difficilement. Malgré le fait qu'il soit rodé à une vie d'exercice, il n'empêchait que cela demandait toujours énormément d'énergie pour ne pas flancher devant le regard acéré de son maître. Son maître ainsi que les autres apprentis. Il devait montrer l'exemple, tenir bon quand ses camarades abandonnaient. Lui ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe, lui _devait_, c'était son unique but. Il devait quoi ? Tout. Atteindre l'harmonie parfaite entre la maîtrise de son cosmos, de son corps mais aussi de son mental. Etre juste en toute circonstance, briller et surpasser en force et en stratégie tous les autres. S'élever au rang de demi-dieu. Rien que ça. Exploit quasi impossible pour un garçon en pleine insouciance de la vie. Insouciance n'était pas un mot employé par Saga, jeune gémeau en devenir.

Son innocence il la perdit en entrant sur ces terres sacrées, domaine d'Athéna la bien aimée déesse de la Guerre. Il connaissait par cœur le refrain du leader qui doit montrer l'exemple et qui ne peut se permettre de douter ou de perdre. Saga n'avait d'autre possibilité dans la vie que de vaincre. D'ailleurs l'on pouvait affirmer que cette vision des choses menée par Kléonas chevalier des Gémeaux en titre fonctionnait… Son élève se révélait être le plus prometteur et performant d'entre tous. L'obtention des armures d'ors allait bientôt avoir lieu, nul doute que le jeune Saga aurait la sienne avec les félicitations de son maître et du Grand Pope ; dirigeant du Sanctuaire.

Saga alla rejoindre Kléonas pour remonter dans son temple, l'heure du déjeuner arrivait à point nommé. En regagnant leur maison, le chevalier ne complimenta aucune fois son élève. Sa rigidité ainsi que son goût de l'excellence incitait le jeune adolescent à se dépasser à chaque fois. Jamais il ne recevait d'encouragements, au contraire, son maître pointait ses faiblesses pour qu'il les corrige la fois d'après. L'homme était strict mais juste. Taciturne aussi car il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, seulement pour les choses importantes et judicieuses. Son élève se devait de prendre le même chemin que lui.

Le jeune disciple examinait avec attention son mentor. Kléonas dépassait la quarantaine, il possédait une stature imposante – grande et musclée – il semblait taillé dans le marbre. Au début il eut peur de lui, normal pour un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans… Cet homme portait les cheveux longs, de longs et épais cheveux noirs corbeaux comme les habitants de ce pays. Ces iris sagaces gris brillaient d'un éclat de perspicacité, il devinait toujours tout. Surtout concernant les habitudes et les bêtises de son élève. Il mena bon nombre de combats qui lui laissèrent des traces creuses sur ses bras et épaules. Un homme buriné par le temps et les batailles. Saga l'admirait énormément, il représentait son modèle, son idéal. Idéal qu'il tentait d'atteindre par tous les moyens pour faire honneur à son rang.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Kléonas lui répétait qu'il ferait la fierté de la chevalerie, que sa future armure était dotée de la plus grande puissance et que seul un homme aguerri aurait le privilège de la porter. Ces mantras martelaient sa tête depuis des années, il y croyait dur comme fer à présent. Avant de rentrer dans leur temple, l'homme s'arrêta pour parler à son élève. Il se tourna face à lui en plantant ses prunelles mercure dans celles du jeune garçon.

— Saga… Dans peu de temps tu revêtiras l'armure d'or des Gémeaux… Tu sais ce que ça implique ?

Kléonas restait toujours énigmatique quand il parlait de sa future armure à Saga.

— Oui maître, je ferais honneur à Athéna ainsi qu'à vous. répondit l'adolescent plein de fougue.

Les traits durs du visage de l'homme se radoucirent d'un coup en entendant les paroles pleines d'entrain de son élève. Il porta sa main sur l'épaule de Saga.

— Tu es un homme à présent. Mais… Je ne pense pas que tu prennes la véritable mesure de la signification d'un tel acte. Ne la déçois jamais Saga. Jamais. Les armures vivent à travers leurs porteurs, tu dois la respecter et ne pas trahir tes idéaux et tes valeurs. Elles se nourrissent de nos ambitions, de notre courage. Essaye dans la mesure du possible d'être en accord avec elle, comme une concordance… Tu me suis ?

L'adolescent acquiesça de la tête.

— Elle te sera fidèle envers et contre tout. C'est plus qu'une simple armure, c'est une seconde peau. Tu devras être fort autant mentalement que physiquement pour la supporter. Saga, tous tes camarades qui sont tes futurs compagnons de route comptent sur toi. Ils se reposent déjà sur toi, tu es leur modèle. Assume. Assume tes actes jusqu'au bout. Dans quelques semaines tu me succèderas et remporteras ce titre. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses dors et déjà… Laisse ton passé derrière toi, et tout ce qui peut t'entraver. Tu vois de _quoi _je veux parler ?

Saga savait pertinemment de quoi ou plutôt de qui son maître voulait parler…

— Tes choix seront dictés par la raison et non par le cœur. Laisse-le suivre sa propre route, il représente un frein dans ton avenir. Il va falloir t'en séparer.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kléonas laissa son élève en retrait pour entrer dans son temple.

Saga se dirigea dans la cuisine où les couverts étaient dressés pour trois. Trois parce que deux. Parce que le garçon avait un frère jumeau. Kanon. Le numéro deux, l'ombre du gémeau, l'apprenti maudit. Le destin se révélait cruel pour certain, une armure pour deux. Cela restait inenvisageable. Le Grand Pope ne savait que faire de ce garçon plein de fougue. Ce fut un euphémisme de le dénommer ainsi car le jumeau de Saga possédait un caractère dur, encore plus que la roche sédentaire qui se dressait sur les falaises bordant la mer. Aussi rogue qu'insolent, et tête brûlée de surcroit. Kanon était un écorché vif, un égratigné de la vie. Personne n'arrivait à en faire façon.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux appela son deuxième élève pour qu'il vienne à table. Il arriva sans se précipiter avec son regard suintant l'arrogance. Ils s'installèrent en silence, le cadet des frères dévisageait son ainé. Ils ne parlaient pas si Kléonas ne leur en donnait l'autorisation, et ils s'en souvinrent des coups de bâton qu'ils reçurent en désobéissant. Les frères se jaugeaient sans bruit, seulement leurs regards trahissaient une tension palpable. Toujours à couteaux tirés, ils se défiaient sans cesse et pour tout.

— Cette après-midi je vous emmène vers les côtes pour votre entrainement, avisa le chevalier.

— Même moi maître ? demanda surpris Kanon.

C'était rare pour le souligner. Etant le deuxième, il se cachait la plus part du temps. Rectification : le Pope et son mentor le cachaient aux yeux des autres.

Quelques fois il avait la possibilité de pratiquer ses exercices en compagnie de son frère et du Saint, quand celui-ci était bien luné.

— Oui, toi aussi Kanon. Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de venir ?

— Oh si, si !

— Bien. J'attends de toi de l'attention, et surtout que tu te tiennes à carreau. Evite de continuer tes frasques au sein du Sanctuaire, je sais…

Kanon déglutit difficilement, il donna cependant le change en restant impassible.

— De quoi voulez-vous parler maître ?

— De tes escapades en ville… Ou quand tu te fais passer pour Saga… Tu t'amuses à faire tourner en bourrique les autres apprentis, ce qui donne une mauvaise image de ton frère. Je ne peux le tolérer… Si tu recommences, tu gouteras à une punition plus dure que ce que tu as connu. Compris ? Ce n'est pas avec un tel comportement que tu honoreras ta déesse… Voilà pourquoi toi tu ne prétendras jamais au titre de chevalier. Tu ne le mérites pas.

— Oui, compris.

— Compris qui ?

— J'ai compris maître.

Cela finissait quasiment toujours ainsi, Kléonas reprochait maintes et maintes choses à Kanon et lui bourrait le crâne avec des répliques blessantes, lui disant qu'il n'égalait pas son frère. Que lui avait un avenir incertain, qu'il ne serait jamais rien. Il ne postulait même pas pour une quelconque armure de bronze.

Au début il s'en fichait, seul comptait la possibilité de demeurer en compagnie de son frère, sa seule famille. Lui les honneurs, le mérite, le champ de bataille il n'en avait cure. Kanon désirait être son propre chef, il rêvait de terres lointaines, de pays étrangers, de visiter le monde entier. De pouvoir naviguer libre sur un voilier comme les pirates des livres qu'il lisait pendant ses intercours. Alors, l'armure des Gémeaux pouvait bien aller se faire voir ailleurs comme on dit…

Seulement au fil des ans il vit que Saga changeait. Son frère s'éloignait petit à petit de lui pour sa petite gloriole personnelle… Il devenait pédant presque, comme le garçon du sixième qui se prenait pour la réincarnation d'un dieu. Alors par défi, pour irriter son jumeau, il se mit assidument à l'entrainement. Pour rivaliser et même surpasser son propre frère. Kanon avait l'esprit de contradiction, se trouvant toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il allait montrer à tous de quoi il était capable.

* * *

Ils terminèrent de manger pour partir tôt en début d'après midi. Pour éviter que Kanon ne soit repéré, Kléonas s'arrangeait pour le sortir aux heures creuses et l'amener aux alentours du Sanctuaire, où personne ne s'aventure. Il était strict mais pas dénué d'humanité, il avait également la charge de Kanon, il pourvoyait à son éducation. Peu être moins assidument que pour son protégé mais tout de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des falaises sur un ban de rocailles. Descendre ces pentes abruptes représentait en soit une épreuve, c'est souvent que les jeunes garçons s'arrachèrent les genoux et les coudes sur ces roches escarpées. Maintenant ils en prenaient l'habitude. L'endroit était sauvage, balayé par les intempéries, le vent semblait souffler plus fort qu'ailleurs. Ce vent chargé d'embrun leur fouettait le visage, laissant des traces cuisantes sur leurs joues au gout de sel. Les falaises se hissaient hautes dans le ciel lumineux de la Grèce, un petit bout de mer venait s'échouer entre ce berceau de pierre, les emprisonnant dans le sédiment. Sur le dessus des falaises s'éparpillait la steppe, brunissant à l'orée des côtes.

Kanon adorait ces moments de liberté. Il les savourait, comme s'il communiait avec les éléments. Le vent, la mer, cet air iodé emplissait ses poumons pour le gorger de force. Enfin il pouvait admirer la mer s'étendre à perte de vue au-delà de l'horizon. Il s'imaginait des contrées lointaines où il poserait le pied un jour. Un jour, quand il atteindra sa majorité il partira de ce Sanctuaire de malheur qui l'éloigne de son jumeau. Il emmènera Saga avec lui, à eux deux ils affronteront l'inconnu, tous les dangers. A eux deux ils seront invincibles. Et au diable Kléonas ! Au diable Athéna ! Au diable le devoir de chevalier !

Les deux frères redoublèrent leurs efforts pour contenter leur professeur. Saga maîtrisait l'arcane ultime de l'armure des Gémeaux. Il arrivait sans mal à faire apparaître des galaxies pour les abattre sur ses éventuels ennemis. Pour son frère c'était une autre paire de manche, n'étant entrainé que peu il ne parvenait pas à s'élever au même niveau que son ainé. Le Gold leur montra comment procéder. Sous les yeux ébahis de ses disciples il fit apparaitre des centaines de planètes qui se propulsaient à la vitesse de la lumière, c'est comme si l'univers entier les avalait. Elles se dirigeaient droit sur eux, dans un sursaut de lucidité les jumeaux les esquivèrent à tour de rôle.

Une fois que les adolescents furent à bout de force, le chevalier stoppa ses attaques, il se planta devant le cadet les poings sur les hanches. Ses cheveux volaient derrière son dos, il était impressionnant.

— Kanon. Je suis au regret de te dire que tu n'arriveras pas à acquérir cette technique. Seul un véritable prétendant au titre de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux le peut. Fais-toi une raison.

L'enfant rageait silencieusement, à genoux sur le sol ses poings fermés tremblaient. Sans regarder son maître, il se concentrait sur les cailloux qu'il avait devant les yeux pour ne pas le braver comme trop souvent. Il détestait qu'on lui montre ses faiblesses, et surtout qu'on ne croit pas en ses capacités.

La colère au ventre il défia tout de même son professeur. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les pierres de lune qui le toisaient.

— Maître. J'y arriverais, je vous le prouverais ! Il n'y a pas que Saga qui sache contrôler son cosmos, moi aussi je…

— Suffit ! cingla Kléonas.

Il rabattit sa cape qui tournoyait dans le vent, d'un geste vif.

— Tu oses me contredire ? Petit impertinent. Tu n'es rien mon pauvre garçon ! Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne, cela vaudra mieux va ! Une fois que tu seras en âge de te débrouiller seul, tu seras chassé du Sanctuaire. Il n'y a pas de place pour les doublures… Surtout les perdants dans ton genre… Tu iras où bon te semblera, mais tu ne fouleras plus les pieds de ce domaine.

— Et Saga ? Que va-t-il devenir ?

— Il restera ici, telle est sa destinée. Il dirigera toutes les troupes d'ici une décennie, j'en suis convaincu. C'est le meilleur élément que nous ayons eus depuis longtemps. Tu vois Kanon… Tu n'as pas ta place à ses côtés.

— Jamais vous ne nous séparerez ! hurla le plus jeune.

L'homme lança un regard plein de sous-entendu à l'ainé, qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Kanon… Je… Je suis désolé mais… Il a raison, nous devrons nous séparer à un moment ou un autre… Je dois accomplir ma destiné. La tienne n'est pas ici.

L'adolescent se tourna vivement vers son frère ahuri d'une telle révélation.

— Saga ! Comment !? Tu es de son avis ? Tu veux me voir partir !? Ca ne te fait rien de ne plus jamais me voir ?

Il se releva et courut loin d'eux. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne plus être à portée de vue il laissa ses larmes se répandre sur ses joues. Elles étaient aussi salées que la mer elle-même. Teintées de l'amertume de la trahison.

Saga voulut le suivre mais son maître l'en empêcha en lui signifiant qu'il faisait le bon choix.

~oOo~

Kanon rentra le soir venu sans prononcer un mot pour les occupants du temple. Il attendit cependant son frère quand il vint se coucher dans leur chambre commune.

L'ainé pénétra dans la pièce baignée de noir, quand il alluma la lumière il vit son frère assis dans son lit, sous les couvertures le tuant du regard. Ses iris rageurs le désintégraient sur place. Saga contourna le lit de son jumeau pour s'assoir au bord du sien.

— Tu es fâché n'est-ce pas ? Comprends-moi Kanon… Je n'ai pas choisi, je n'ai rien décidé. C'est mon devoir.

— _Ton_ devoir, _ton_ destin, _ton_ armure, _ta_ mission. Ecoutes-toi parler ! Tu pues la prétention c'est incroyable ! On a toujours le choix te fous pas de moi. C'est nous qui sommes maîtres de notre destin, pas une pseudo étoile qui décide pour nous ! Moi je vais me barrer de là, et toi… Toi tu croupiras dans ce tas de ruine vers ton vénéré Grand Pope. Ce vieux croûton dégénéré !

— Kanon ! Comment oses-tu parler du Pope comme ça !? C'est irrespectueux. Tu ne crois en rien dans la vie ou quoi ? C'est avec une attitude comme celle là qui fait qu'on ne peut rester ensemble. C'est uniquement de ta faute si on doit se séparer !

Kanon prit un ton ironique pour imiter son frère.

— Comment oses-tu parler du Pope comme ça ? C'est irrespectueux… Merci Saga dieu tout puissant d'éclairer ma lanterne avec ton discours de lèche-botte. Va donc lui cirer les pompes à ce débris, et par la même occasion tu pourras fonder un club des adorateurs de méchoui avec la blonde d'en haut !

— Tu ne comprends rien à rien… fit las Saga en s'emprisonnant la tête de ses mains.

Son frère continua de le provoquer.

— Oh Saga le tourmenté de la vie hein ? Pauvre petit Saga qui porte tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules et qui doit supporter son crétin de frangin ! C'est ça que tu te dis ? T'inquiètes pas, je ne serais plus une gêne pour ta quête de gloire. Dans pas longtemps je me casserai de là ! Et sans toi ! Je te la laisse ta précieuse armure, amuses-toi bien avec !

Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Ses paroles arrogantes, son ton belliqueux. Il voulait qu'il se taise. Saga se leva et bondit sur son frère pour le plaquer contre le matelas, il avait ses mains posées sur les épaules de Kanon. Le poids de son corps pesait lourd pour emprisonner son frère et l'empêcher de se débattre.

— Tu ne vois pas ? Tu ne vois donc rien Kanon ! Tu me rends dingue à dépasser les bornes pour tout et tout le temps ! J'en ai marre de toi. Mais tu es mon frère ! Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, j'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés. J'aimerais qu'il y ait deux armures d'or des Gémeaux pour que nos vies continuent d'être liées l'une à l'autre… C'est impossible. Tu seras mieux loin d'ici. Loin de ce Sanctuaire, je te l'assure. Tu vivras ta propre vie sans contrainte, sans devoir, sans rien. Tu ne comprends pas que d'entre nous c'est toi qui a la chance de posséder la meilleure destinée ? Celle du libre arbitre. Alors Kanon, vis pour moi, vis pour nous, pour ce que je ne pourrais accomplir.

Ses mots moururent dans un murmure.

— Saga… Je… Viens. Viens avec moi, partons les deux alors ! Envoie tout promener.

— J'aimerais tellement... Si tu savais, mais je n'ai pas le droit. On compte déjà sur moi, toi au moins tu seras écarté de cette vie de sacrifice. Tu seras un homme normal.

D'un mouvement brusque Kanon repoussa son frère au bout du lit, et se releva toujours assis sur son matelas.

— Aaaarrh ! C'est pas possible hein ? Ca te plait ma parole d'être considéré comme un demi-dieu !? Pas vrai ? Ca t'excite dis-moi ? Lâche-moi et dégage ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se coucha et se retourna dos à son jumeau pour ne plus le croiser du regard. Saga alla s'étendre dans son lit mais le sommeil le fuit. Il pensait à son frère encore et encore. Il naviguait entre haine et amour, rivalité et protection, affection et rage. Kanon déferlait en lui des émotions contradictoires et intenses. Terriblement intenses, il n'avait aucun ascendant sur son cadet. Pas comme avec les autres. Il se mit dans la poche tous ses camarades, des plus petits aux plus vieux. Ils se pliaient en quatre pour le contenter et quémandaient ses attentions sans cesse. Alors que Kanon restait indépendant, aucune chose ne le touchait vraiment. Il était guidé par ses envies. Peut être sans le déceler, son cadet le mettait face à ses vérités… Face à ses choix, ses questionnements… Il représentait tout ce que lui désirait être et dont l'accès lui serait éternellement fermé.

Kanon pouvait aller où bon lui semble, être irrévérencieux avec ses pairs, ses ainés sans se soucier des conséquences. Il assumait ses actes jusqu'au bout. C'était une tête brûlée, une plaie béante où tous les sentiments humains s'emmêlaient et s'enchevêtraient. Kanon était une personne à fleur de peau, ivre d'aventure. Il disait tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Inconsciemment Saga l'admirait et l'enviait de cette liberté qui imprimait ses chairs. Lui aurait voulu posséder de cette insouciance et de cette rébellion qui grondait en sourdine dans le corps de son frère.

Mais non, Saga resterait Saga. Il agirait comme on attendait qu'il agisse. Il montrerait l'exemple, il incarnerait la bonté, la droiture, la force tranquille, la puissance mesurée, la dévotion envers sa déesse. C'est comme s'il s'accaparait tous les maux du monde pour les porter sur ses épaules. Un poids énorme pour un garçon en pleine adolescence, loin d'être un homme…

Cette relation fraternelle fusionnelle déviante détruisait petit à petit les deux frères. Ils restaient campés sur leurs positions en étant incapables de se parler normalement, simplement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Saga partit avec Kléonas pour patrouiller aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Il voulait montrer à son élève comment pister correctement des éventuels ennemis et comment mener une bonne patrouille. Kanon en profita pour sortir malgré l'interdiction de son maître.

Quand il s'aventurait hors du temple il se faisait passer pour son frère, c'était bien plus pratique. D'autant plus qu'il s'adonnait à quelques plaisanteries ou mesquineries pour embêter les autres apprentis.

Il se posta au dessus des marches entre le quatrième et le troisième temple. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être contenter dans sa soif de taquinerie… En effet des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, ainsi que des rires joyeux d'enfants. Essoufflés et rieurs les petits garçons s'arrêtèrent devant leur idole. Ils saluèrent le garçon qu'ils prirent pour Saga.

Un petit blond aux boucles ondoyantes et un petit garnement aux cheveux bouclés indigo le regardaient les yeux emplis d'admiration.

— Saga ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? questionna le petit Milo.

— Oui c'te plait viens ! On va chasser les _pillons_ ! renchérit Aiolia.

Les enfants étaient âgés de six ans, ils s'entrainaient également au titre de chevalier d'or. Apparemment ils échappèrent à la vigilance de leurs maîtres respectifs pour décamper de la sorte. Kanon ébouriffa la tignasse de Milo.

— Vous ne vous entrainez donc pas ? leur dit l'ainé.

— Non ! On veut s'amuser nous ! cria Milo qui était enthousiasme à longueur d'année.

— Je suppose que vous avez désobéis à vos maîtres… fit Kanon en agitant son doigt pour marquer sa désapprobation.

— Euh…

Milo mit ses mains derrière son dos et se tortillait de gauche à droite comme si une envie irrépressible de s'adonner à un besoin primaire le submergeait.

Kanon rit.

— Allons, dites-moi la vérité…

— Dis rien aller Saga ! C'te plait dis rien ! On en a marre de faire des devoirs et des _exessercices_. C'est fatiguant et Milo il a pleuré en plus ! apprit Aiolia qui avait encore des difficultés à s'exprimer.

Milo frappa son camarade sur le bras.

— C'est même pas vrai, menteur !

Puis il bouda en croisant les bras sur sa petite poitrine en faisant la moue.

Un autre petit garçon remontait les marches tout seul. Un livre à la main, le petit Camus prétendant en titre de l'armure du Verseau s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Milo l'intercepta en le retenant par le bras.

— Oh Camus tu viens avec nous ? On va aller à la plage avec Saga ! C'est lui qui va nous surveiller, on va attraper des pillons !

Camus examinait son interlocuteur sans rien répondre.

— Laisse Milo, il est pas rigolo Camus d'abord. On s'amusera mieux sans lui, dit Aiolia en tirant la langue au nouveau venu.

Kanon s'interposa.

— Laissez Camus tranquille, s'il ne veut pas se joindre à vous c'est son choix. Il faut le respecter. Tu vas où dis-moi comme ça ?

— Je rentre au temple du verseau. J'ai des devoirs à finir, avoua l'enfant.

— Mum… Des devoirs, encore… Tu ne veux pas rester avec tes copains ?

— J'ai pas de copain. Ca ne sert à rien ! Ils ne sont pas amusants, moi je préfère lire ou rester avec Shura. Il est sérieux lui au moins.

— Bien, à plus tard Camus alors.

— A plus tard Saga.

Le garçonnet remonta les marches des autres temples sans prêter la moindre attention à ses camarades, ni à Milo qui commençait à renifler.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Milo ? demanda Kanon.

— Il est vilain Camus ! Il ne parle à personne et pis il dit qu'il n'a pas de copain. C'est nul ! Moi j'ai des tas de copains, c'est bien mieux. Je m'ennuie jamais moi. Il ne nous aime pas et ben moi non plus je l'aime pas !

— Ouais viens Milo on y va ! lança joyeusement le lionceau.

— Alors tu viens avec nous Saga ? Pis tu diras rien hein ? s'inquiéta le minuscule scorpion.

Kanon se leva et accepta de les accompagner jusqu'à la plage, un peu de divertissement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Pendant que Milo ramassait toute sorte de coquillages et couteaux, Aiolia s'évertuait à faire des châteaux de sable. Seulement il ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait mouiller le sable pour que les fondations tiennent… Ses pâtés s'écroulaient immanquablement, mais il persistait à continuer dans son entêtement. Il construisait des œuvres abominables en tirant la langue, ce qui traduisait son effort. Kanon pensa que la relève ne serait pas assurée avec un chevalier de la sorte…

Milo revint vers Kanon en courant tout essoufflé pour ne pas changer. Il sautait sur place.

— Gad' Saga j'en ai eu un ! J'en ai eu un ! Il est beau !

Il tendit la main et ouvrit sa paume pour découvrir un pauvre papillon à moitié déchiqueté. Ses ailes avaient été déchirées. Kanon le prit devant ses yeux, l'examina quelques secondes et le balança dans le sable.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça Saga ? C'est pas gentil, c'était mon pillon !

— Milo… Il était tout déniapé ton machin… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Il souffrait à cause de toi. Tu lui as fait mal, c'est toi qui es méchant. Tu dirais quoi si je t'arrachais les bras hein ? Tu ne crois pas que tu souffrirais ? Il allait mourir de toute façon.

Le garçon sanglotait, entre deux spasmes il répondit.

— C'était pour l'attraper, sinon j'aurai pas pu… Je voulais te le donner…

— Je m'en fiche de ton papillon Milo.

L'intensité des pleurs du petit redoublèrent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saga était si méchant d'un coup, il ne lui parlait jamais comme ça d'habitude. Kanon quant à lui savourait son petit pouvoir sur ce garçon si fragile. A six ans ils sont d'une naïveté incroyable. On pouvait tout leur faire gober.

Le jumeau se radoucit en prenant Milo par les épaules.

— Arrête de pleurer Milo, j'ai une idée… Tu veux voir quelque chose de mieux qu'un papillon ? Quelque chose de cent fois mieux ?

Le petit grec s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main en reniflant.

— Oui… C'est quoi ?

— Attends-moi ici, je reviens.

Kanon partit plus loin vers les rochers qui formaient une digue naturelle. Il réapparût un quart d'heure plus tard, lui aussi les mains derrière le dos. Il s'accroupit devant le garçon.

— Tu veux voir ce que j'ai dans les mains Milo ? Mais promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne… Ca sera notre petit secret…

— Oui, oui ! Montre, c'est pour moi ?

Milo redevint tout excité par ce cadeau inattendu.

Avec un sourire démoniquement machiavélique, Kanon ouvrit la main pour laisser apparaître un scorpion noir. Impressionné Milo recula de deux pas.

— N'aies pas peur enfin… Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, futur chevalier du scorpion tu as peur d'un insecte comme ça ? Et puis il faudra t'y faire parce que ces bestioles représentent ton signe…

— C'est dangereux, ça pique mon maître m'a dit…

— Oui… Ca pique mais toi tu es bien un futur chevalier n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois qu'on te laissera rester dans ton temple avec ton maître si tu as peur d'un petit insecte de rien du tout ?

— Je veux pas partir tout seul.

— C'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne maîtrises pas tes peurs… Est-ce que tu veux me ressembler dis ?

— Oui Saga, j'aimerais être fort comme toi quand je serais grand !

— Alors commence maintenant… Tu sais ce que sera ton épreuve plus tard quand tu devras porter ton armure d'or ?

Milo hocha de la tête pour marquer son ignorance.

— Et bien, ton épreuve à toi sera de rester étendu au sol avec des centaines de scorpions qui marcheront sur ton corps… Ils te piqueront avec leurs dards, là tu vois la pointe de la queue… C'est là que réside leur poison… Tu devras supporter la douleur et les piqures pour prétendre à l'armure du scorpion… Prends-le dans ta main.

Milo se recula encore en cachant ses mains derrière lui.

— Milo… Je vais me fâcher…

Les larmes mouillèrent le minois du garçon.

— Prends cette bestiole dans ta main !

Il attrapa Milo par le bras et le força de sa poigne à ouvrir sa main. Le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes, hoquetait de peur.

— Ne fais pas ton gamin ! Tu la veux cette armure oui ou non ? Tu veux continuer à être mon ami ? Moi je ne côtoie pas les peureux et les pleurnicheurs ! Camus a bien raison de ne pas te parler… Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Puis il lâcha sa prise. Dans l'élan Milo faillit tomber à la renverse. Kanon lui parlait sèchement, avec mépris. Son désir étant de lui provoquer de la peine et de ternir l'image si parfaite de son jumeau par la même occasion.

— Tu me déçois Milo… Réellement, ne viens plus vers moi dorénavant.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite voix serrée lui dit.

— Non attends Saga ! Je veux pas être un trouillard. Je veux… Que tu sois mon ami.

Le plus grand se retourna satisfait de ses manigances. Il jubilait.

— Tends ta main.

Milo obtempéra, tremblant de peur. Kanon lui déposa l'insecte dans la main. A ce contact répugnant et étrange le petit garçon ferma les yeux fort pour ne plus le voir. Peut être que s'ils restaient clos le scorpion s'en irait comme par magie. Seulement le cadet des jumeaux prit la petite menotte de Milo et l'obligea à la fermer. Ce dernier hurla de terreur. La carapace dure lui faisait bizarre, les pattes s'agrippaient à sa peau, le dard s'abattit dans sa paume et une vive brûlure lui arracha un autre cri, mais cette fois-ci de douleur. Il lâcha l'insecte et tomba à genoux dans le sable. Il se tenait le poignet en pleurant sa souffrance, cherchant du regard l'aide de Saga.

Il vit le regard de son idole se brouiller d'une lueur inquiétante, Saga faisait peur.

— Arrête de pleurer, on dirait une fille. Je vais te ramener à ton maître.

— J'ai mal, ça me fait trop mal Saga !

Kanon porta le garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier s'accrocha en tailleur autour de la taille de l'adolescent jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Aiolia suivait derrière avec peine tant les enjambées du cadet furent grandes. Kanon déposa le lionceau dans son temple et Milo dans le sien. Son maître n'était toujours pas revenu, surement qu'il le cherchait partout. Il fit promettre au mini scorpion de ne rien divulguer puis le laissa seul au milieu du salon.

* * *

Le jour d'après Kléonas revint en fin de matinée d'une humeur exécrable, il entra comme un furibond dans ses appartements et tonna le prénom maudit. Il apprit de la part de Léōnídas chevalier du Scorpion, les frasques de son apprenti « Saga » qui s'amusa à torturer psychologiquement le petit Milo et physiquement puisqu'il se fit piquer à la main.

— Kanon ! Viens ici et ne m'oblige pas à le répéter une deuxième fois !

Le jeune rebelle arriva en se pavanant mais quand il vit la mine de déterrée de son maître il se ravisa. Surtout quand il s'aperçut que ses yeux passèrent du gris au rouge, là il blêmit.

— Qu'as-tu fais encore !? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mais non tu n'écoutes personne. A cause de toi les autres auraient pu se douter que quelque chose clochait ! Saga n'a pas ce type de comportement. Tu le salis auprès de ses pairs c'est tout bonnement inadmissible. Milo a une forte fièvre par ta faute, il aurait pu se faire empoisonner ! Tu es inconscient ! Léōnídas a pu barrer les effets de la substance toxique heureusement ! En plus laisser un enfant de six ans seul dans un tel état… Mais il te passe quoi dans la tête ? Tu es malade, je ne vois que ça comme explication. Je n'en peux plus de toi, tu n'es bon à rien, si seulement tu aurais pu mourir à ta naissance cela aurait évité des soucis.

Saga arriva à bout de souffle, il courut après le chevalier. Il se cramponnait au mur près de l'entrée.

Kléonas agrippa les cheveux de Kanon qui se débattait entre sa poigne. L'homme asséna un coup de poing phénoménal dans la figure du jeune homme pour l'étourdir. Il le traina par la tignasse jusqu'au pas de la porte, en passant à côté de Saga il lui ordonna de ne plus sortir du temple jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il descendit les premiers temples avec son fardeau en main pour arriver en bas de celui du Bélier. Le chevalier du Scorpion l'attendait devant il espérait une sanction exemplaire. Le chevalier des Gémeaux déclara.

— Saga va payer je te le garantis, il retiendra la leçon.

— Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi vile ? Milo avait confiance en toi ! Une confiance aveugle, tu as abusé de l'innocence d'un enfant. Tu ne vaux rien. Saga tu me déçois. Par ton inconséquence il est malade à présent. C'est moi et uniquement moi qui initie mon disciple à l'art de la maîtrise du poison, dit Léōnídas en soutenant le menton du fautif pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Il s'en alla sous un tonnerre de jurons. Kléonas parla un ton plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

— Tu vas payer je te le promets. J'espère que le Grand Pope te bannira après ça. Cela aura comme vertu de t'éloigner de Saga. Toi et ta mauvaise influence. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu le salisses par tes idées déviantes. Aller, viens !

Kanon se réveilla de sa torpeur, il se débattait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais son maître le trainait toujours dans le sable et les cailloux par les cheveux. Il manqua plus d'une fois de lui arracher le cuir-chevelu. Le dos de l'adolescent râpait sur les pierres anguleuses, lui laissant de fines blessures. Il l'entraina comme ça jusqu'aux confins du Sanctuaire, là où les roches prédominent sur le Promontoire Sacré.

Tout au bout de la falaise s'élevant au bout du ciel, résidaient les ruines du temple de Poséidon. Il imposait malgré les dégâts du temps passé. Les colonnes de marbre blanc montaient comme pour toucher les nuages, inébranlables pierres majestueuses. Une impression étrange submergea Kanon à terre. Une sensation d'oppression l'envahit des pieds à la tête, son corps semblait rétrécir de l'intérieur. Mais aussi il éprouvait une attirance étrange pour cette bâtisse sacrée. Kléonas lui expliqua longuement les tenants et aboutissants de sa démarche, s'en suivit une leçon de morale qui se termina par des menaces. L'homme rigide voulait pousser son apprenti indiscipliné à réfléchir sur sa conduite, sans aller jusqu'à l'extrême… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire endurer _ça_… Tout le long de son monologue, Kanon ne l'écouta pas trop absorbé à admirer les pierres blanche briller et trancher la perspective du ciel azur de Grèce. Elles ressortaient tellement bien que l'on aurait cru qu'un peintre les avait dessinées sur la toile bleue en fond. Cette blancheur immaculée aveuglait le jeune garçon, pour pouvoir les regarder il fut obligé de couvrir ses yeux de sa main. Le soleil se reflétait sur le marbre.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux le laissa là seul en lui dictant de revenir plus tard au temple, après avoir médité sur sa conduite innommable. En fin d'après-midi le soleil se couchait faisant apparaitre des rayons jaune-orangé sur les bords des colonnes, donnant au temple un aspect solaire presque irréel. Kanon fasciné par ce spectacle ne décrochait toujours pas le regard. Quelque chose l'appelait au loin… Comme un mantra, une voix sourde mais douce… Les pierres chantaient pour lui dans un langage quasi muet. Le temple se parait d'un éclat doré, seul la base et les colonnes se parsemaient de cette couleur. Les ruines en contre bas restaient telles quelles.

* * *

De son côté Kléonas ressassait sa soit disant punition. Quand il alpagua Kanon il eut l'intention réelle d'en faire de la charpie et de l'emprisonner là-bas… En dessous du temple du dieu des mers, au Cap Sounion. Il changea d'avis arrivé sur le tertre. Non. Impossible de faire endurer ce calvaire à un jeune garçon, si tant est qu'il soit aussi têtu et insupportable que son apprenti. A la dernière minute il écouta sa conscience pour le laisser réfléchir seul – c'était un prétexte comme un autre. Sa dureté ne se réduisait pas à des actes de barbaries, loin de là. Kanon ne méritait pas ce type de punition.

(_suite_...)


	2. Le fossé se creuse

**Chapitre 2**

**Le fossé se creuse**

Saga encadrait les autres apprentis, étant plus âgé il avait la capacité de prodiguer ses conseils sur les plus jeunes. Son ami Aiolos prenait en charge un groupe tandis que Saga s'occupait du second. Il était composé de Milo, Aphrodite, Camus et de Shaka. Le petit scorpion n'approchait pas l'adolescent, au contraire il affichait un air renfrogné en baissant sa tête, les bras croisés sur son torse et ses iris plantés dans ceux du grand.

— Milo… Fais ce que je te demande. Mets-toi en binôme avec Camus pour apprendre les techniques d'esquive.

— Non ! dit le petit d'un ton convainquant. Plus que convainquant. Il tapa du pied pour renforcer ses paroles.

— Milo, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser… soupira Saga.

Dire que l'apprenti scorpion était une tête de mule s'apparentait à une litote. L'enfant n'en démordait pas, il ne voulait plus approcher Saga. Celui qui lui fit du mal intentionnellement.

Saga s'accroupit au niveau du garçon pour le raisonner calmement, avant que ses nerfs ne lâchent pour de bon. Dans un accès d'agressivité, le jeune Milo envoya un coup de pied bien senti dans les tibias de son éducateur du jour. Ce dernier retint un juron en se relevant et en massant la zone douloureuse. Il laissa le petit bouder pour s'occuper des autres.

Camus s'avança vers son camarade et examina le visage triomphant de Milo. Son sourire victorieux lui mangeait la totalité de son petit minois.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? questionna le français.

— Parce que Saga a été méchant l'autre jour avec moi. Voilà pourquoi.

— On se met ensemble pour les exercices ? demanda toujours pragmatiquement Camus.

— Oui d'accord. On ira jouer ensemble après ?

— Non Milo on ne peut pas… Après on mange et on reprend nos leçons dans l'après-midi.

— Tu te mettras à table avec moi pour manger alors ?

— Tu ne rentres pas dans ton temple ?

— Non, pas si je demande à Léodas de venir chez toi… Alors c'est bon ? T'es d'accord Camus ? Il en parlera à ton maître.

— Je ne sais pas… D'abord ton maître ne s'appelle pas comme ça, c'est Léōnídas son prénom.

— On s'en fiche moi je l'appelle Léodas et il ne me dispute pas.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de son binôme pour aller s'entrainer, sous les rires de ce dernier tout content de passer du temps avec son nouvel ami.

Le petit Aphrodite minaudait auprès de Saga, en plantant ses orbes célestes dans ceux du jeune. Il prit une pose adorable, les bras près du corps, les mains jointes devant lui il se dandinait en clignant des yeux. Surement qu'il désirait demander une faveur au professeur… Il détenait déjà l'art et la manière d'ensorceler son petit monde. L'adolescent remarqua le manège mais n'y prêta pas attention en pensant bêtement que le garçonnet allait se lasser. D'une petite voix empreinte de détermination Aphrodite l'appela.

— Saga…

L'autre fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

— Saga… Saga, Saga, Saga…

Aphrodite répétait son prénom inlassablement jusqu'à ce que les oreilles de l'adolescent bourdonnent.

— Oui Aphrodite, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je suis fatigué Saga, je peux arrêter ?

— Mais… Tu te moques de moi ? Nous avons à peine commencé. Hors de question, tu dois persévérer.

— Mais mon maître me dit que je ne dois pas me battre avec mes poings… Que c'est pour les faibles. Moi je dois me servir de ma beauté.

— On aura tout entendu franchement… Que veux-tu que je te dise Aphrodite ? Tu m'épuises !

D'un geste gracieux, le futur poisson replaça ses mèches ciel derrière son épaule et s'en alla s'assoir sur un banc de pierre.

Saga ne parvenait pas forcément à faire façon de ces garnements. Et puis il ne voulait pas hausser le ton, déjà que son frère avait traumatisé Milo. Il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. Heureusement que le petit Shaka lui obéissait, c'était ça de gagné.

* * *

Il regagna sa maison zodiacale en fin d'après-midi une fois s'être entrainé avec Aiolos. Etre entouré d'enfants en bas-âges même plus matures – on se le demandait pour certain – se manifestait être éprouvant et peu intéressant. Mais il asseyait son pouvoir sur ces jeunes bambins, ce qui lui procurait une joie incommensurable. Saga aimait tout diriger, tout et tout le monde. Il contrôlait son environnement ainsi que les inclinations des uns et des autres.

En rentrant il ne vit ni ne sentit la présence de son frère. Encore une fois Kanon s'attirerait des ennuis. Soucieux de son sort il repartit à sa recherche. Et il le trouva. Dans une arène, il se concentrait pour appeler son cosmos et pratiquait ses exercices qui avaient pour but d'invoquer l'ultime technique de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

— C'est inutile, tu n'y arrives pas Kanon, flagella la voix froide de Saga.

Sans se retourner ce dernier rétorqua.

— Tu as peur que je te dépasse n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supporterais pas de devenir le numéro deux.

— Je ne serais jamais le numéro deux puisque c'est moi le détenant du titre de chevalier des Gémeaux. Tu le sais parfaitement.

Kanon rit. Il rit pour ne pas se ruer sur son frère et lui fracasser la tête contre les cailloux. Par moment la tension était telle entre eux, qu'il aurait pu le tenter de le tuer. Et inversement. Saga se retenait de ne pas trucider sur place son insolent de frère.

— Ah Saga… On va t'ériger une statue, tu seras content… Et les femmes du village viendront t'apporter des offrandes tous les jours… Elles te baiseront les pieds. Hum, ça va te plaire cette vie je le sens.

Saga rageait en silence. Il intériorisait ses frustrations mais parfois elles débordaient. Seuls ses poings tremblant traduisaient l'état dans lequel il se mettait.

— Tais-toi ! Tu dis des idioties pour ne pas changer. Rentre avant de te faire surprendre par quelqu'un. Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

— Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. D'ailleurs mon sort t'est égal, tu l'as dis toi-même. Alors ferme-là ça me fera des vacances.

— Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Kanon… Je te préviens…

Le second de la fratrie se retourna pour faire face à son opposant.

— Tu vas faire quoi Saga ? Casser une biscotte de colère ?

Il ponctua ses paroles par son rire narquois, pour narguer son double.

— Je t'ai demandé de te taire, fais-le avant de m'énerver pour de bon.

— Oooh… Attention… Saga exige alors il faut le contenter… T'obéir au doigt et à l'œil hein ? Je suis navré de t'apprendre que je ne suis pas ton petit chienchien bien dressé… Attends que les autres mollusques grandissent, eux te satisferont. Ils feront des courbettes pour te plaire, Saint Saga précieux gémeau d'or…

— Putain tu vas te la fermer Kanon !? Ou c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! Tiens-toi à carreau pour une fois dans ta vie et remonte immédiatement au temple avant que Kléonas ne revienne !

— Viens me chercher… répliqua Kanon d'une voix mielleuse pour attiser la colère de son frère.

Cela fonctionna puisque Saga fit exploser son cosmos. Un halo doré auréolait autour de lui. Kanon se mit en garde et lui manifesta son intention qu'il vienne en inclinant son index plusieurs fois. A son tour le cadet éleva l'intensité de son cosmos à la même puissance que le premier. Les énergies étaient de niveau égal, Kanon aussi était en capacité d'égaler son frère.

Dans une dernière provocation le gémeau maudit envoya.

— Tu serais prêt à me tuer pour récupérer ton armure vénérée ? Viens. Tu es un parjure, un traitre… Tu abandonnes ton jumeau pour ta petite gloire personnelle. Tu es pathétique mon pauvre Saga. Je te plains vraiment.

En même temps ils projetèrent des rayons lumineux qu'ils esquivèrent chacun de leur côté. Saga se jeta sur son frère pour lui asséner une pluie de directs qui atteignirent ses côtes, son plexus solaire ainsi que son visage. Cependant Kanon ne tomba pas, il resta planté sur ses pieds en encaissant formidablement bien. Il s'essuya la bouche où un mince filet de sang léchait son menton.

— C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Laisse-moi rire… Tu n'as pas de force dans les bras ou quoi ?

Saga se rua une nouvelle fois sur son double maléfique pour l'attaquer de ses poings et de ses pieds. Kanon para et renvoya coup pour coup, il réussit à atteindre la mâchoire de son frère et grava dans sa peau la marque de son poing qui se logea au niveau de sa joue. A la vitesse de la lumière Kanon lança sa première vraie attaque en employant _l'Another dimension_. Saga fut projeté dans une dimension inconnue, mais ressurgit plus loin devant son frère qui partait.

— Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? Mets-y un peu plus de cœur mon cher frère… Sinon tu te feras lapider en un temps record sur le champ de bataille… Oups… Autant pour moi. Tu n'iras jamais te battre toi…

C'était au tour de l'ainé de titiller l'égo de son frère, il eut en réponse le crochet de Kanon en signe d'amitié. Les frères se battaient jusqu'à épuisement, personne ne rendait les armes. Aussi déterminé l'un que l'autre. Saga enflamma son cosmos une dernière fois pour jeté sa plus terrible attaque à savoir la _Galaxian explosion_. Sans en appréhender les conséquences, son état de rage enrayait tout restant de sa raison. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de son frère, là tout de suite. Ne plus voir son regard remplit de mépris et de bravade. Son visage qui ressemblait au sien. Lui, l'autre, les deux, il ne savait plus par moment où commençait et où s'arrêtait l'individu distinct. Entité unique ou collective, il était quoi lui dans tout ça ? Dans cet amas de sentiments, de rancœur, de colère… Où était sa place ? Ce concept abstrait de gémellité l'entrainait dans un gouffre qui n'avait pas de fin. Il tombait et tombait inlassablement sans jamais pouvoir se relever.

Alors là tout de suite il voulait que cela cesse. Il désirait faire disparaitre cet _autre_ _lui _qui le mettait face à ses faiblesses et ses défauts. Oui c'était un lâche au fond de lui parce que sinon il aurait tout envoyé promener pour rester vers son frère. Pour le sauver de son destin tragique. Il aurait tenté quelque chose pour le protéger, peut être lui donner sa place, s'enfuir avec lui… Quelque chose d'utile et de courageux. Il enviait tellement Kanon pour la liberté qu'il dégageait. Par moment il voulait le supprimer et dans d'autres cas il désirait le couver, le garder près de lui éternellement. Car Saga se doutait que Kanon partirait de toute façon un jour ou l'autre, qu'il détalerait de ce Sanctuaire pour vire sa propre vie. Loin de lui. Loin. Ce constat lui rongeait le cerveau. Kanon le laisserait un jour où l'autre, alors pour être fort Saga décida qu'il le chasserait avant que son jumeau ne l'abandonne.

Il abattit son attaque sur son frère mais ne vit pas que lui aussi réussit à invoquer cette arcane. Deux _Galaxian explosion_ s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant une déflagration telle, que les deux garçons volèrent à travers l'arène pour atterrir sur le mur au fond pour Kanon ; et sur la montagne en contre bas pour Saga, laissant une trace dans le minerai.

* * *

Attirés par le bruit, une bande d'apprentis argent et bronze vinrent s'enquirent du phénomène. Ils ne virent que Kanon étendu au sol, son frère gisait beaucoup plus loin en dehors de l'arène, au pied de la montagne. Affolés par le sang qui coulait des tempes du jeune garçon ils allèrent chercher de l'aide. Ce fut Kléonas en personne qui rapatria le corps de Kanon. Il le reconnut de suite, mais fit semblant de le prendre pour Saga. Il ne pouvait attirer les questions de ses pairs. Il maudit intérieurement ce vaurien et le porta jusqu'à la demeure des Gémeaux. Il alla chercher le deuxième à la nuit tombée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Les deux frères restaient sonnés de leur combat. Le chevalier en titre soigna et pensa les blessures de ses élèves et les baignèrent de son cosmos apaisant. Seulement il n'était pas en mesure de les soigner convenablement. Il demanda séance prestement avec Shion, l'honorable Pope. Il accompagna son chevalier cagoulé pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Cette mise en scène le contraria, il n'aimait pas être dérangé pour des futilités.

En qualité d'atlante Shion possédait des pouvoirs psychokinésiques et de guérisseur. Il demeura au chevet des rescapés pour prodiguer ses soins particuliers. Il rejoignit Kléonas dans la cuisine et s'installa à ses côtés au tour d'une tasse de thé vert.

— Je suis désolé Grand Pope de vous avoir dérangé si tard… Et pour… Pour ça en plus… Je n'arrive plus à le tenir, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… dit résigné le chevalier.

— Ce jeune garçon est placé sous ta responsabilité. C'est à toi qu'incombe la tâche de veiller sur lui et sur ses allées et venues… C'est un fait que Kanon désobéit bien souvent ces temps-ci… Mais ne reporte pas la totalité de la faute sur lui.

— Oui Grand Pope, je suis navré. Mais que faire alors ? Pouvez-vous me dire comment le tenir éloigner des autres ?

— Hélas je n'en ai aucune idée… La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il devient incontrôlable et qu'il représente un danger pour la pérennité du Sanctuaire… Il faut impérativement garder ce secret sous scellé. Personne ne doit apprendre son existence, cela remettrait en cause toute l'organisation des lois d'Athéna. Cela reste inenvisageable.

— Il faut le bannir maintenant ?

— Non. Jusqu'à l'obtention des premières armures d'or il résidera avec moi au treizième temple. Là haut je pourrais le surveiller. Il ne sortira plus de ces murs. Quant à Saga… Je le plains… Mais il devra lui-même le bannir d'ici. C'est uniquement lui qui aura ce fardeau à porter. Sans ça, Kanon s'entêtera à essayer de le convaincre de partir avec lui. Nous ne pouvons encourir le risque de le perdre. Pas Saga, il en est hors de question !

— Je m'assurerais du bon déroulement du projet.

— J'y compte bien. Sur ce, je vais y aller avant d'attirer trop l'attention. Et pendant que tout le monde dort, je remonte Kanon avec moi. Ne te pose plus de question à son sujet, je m'en occupe. Toi résonne Saga quand il se réveillera. Il ne comprendra probablement pas.

Shion emmena Kanon qu'il porta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes-de-terre. Fort heureusement l'adolescent resta endormi, il ne s'aperçut de rien.

~oOo~

Au petit matin l'adolescent se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu. Dans une chambre aux murs éthérés, ameublée richement. Les rideaux en voile bleu cyan volaient à travers la fenêtre entrouverte amenant les premiers rayons du soleil pour baigner la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante. La chaleur écrasait déjà l'atmosphère lourde au sein du Sanctuaire. Ici il pouvait entendre le chant des cigales lui indiquant qu'une végétation se trouvait non loin. Il chercha du regard son frère partout autour de lui, mais ne vit qu'un lit. Où est-ce qu'on l'avait amené encore ? Et pourquoi Saga n'était-il plus là ?

Malgré leur mésentente, quand l'un manquait, l'autre le cherchait immanquablement. Quand ils étaient séparés un sentiment de vide s'emparait d'eux, et à cet instant précis ce fut Kanon qui goutait à l'amertume du manque. Il s'assit dans son lit seulement son corps douloureux le rappelait à l'ordre. Chaque os semblait constitué de verre pouvant se briser à chaque mouvement. Son visage n'était que contusion, pareillement son torse ou s'incrustaient des ecchymoses bleues-violacées. Son frère n'y avait pas été de main morte, le saligaud. Une porte s'ouvrit timidement de moitié. Kanon ne distingua rien, sa patience ayant des limites très restreintes il demanda d'un ton empressé :

— Qui est là ? Et où je suis ?

Le vide seul lui répondit. Il réitéra sa question. Un petit garçon aux cheveux mi-longs mauve s'avança sans faire de bruit. Il semblait bien étrange, pas comme les autres.

— Et bien parle. Tu n'as pas de langue ?

Le nouveau venu baissa la tête, il semblait impressionné.

— Je t'ai posé une question. C'est malpoli de ne pas répondre.

— Je m'appelle Mû. Et toi ?

— Moi c'est Kanon…

De plus en plus curieux, ce garçon ne connaissait donc pas Saga pour demander une chose pareille ? D'habitude il n'avait pas à se présenter, tous le prenait pour son frère.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Et tu peux m'indiquer où je me trouve ?

— Je suis l'apprenti de Shion… Je serai le futur chevalier du Bélier. Et tu es dans les appartements de mon maître, au treizième temple. Il t'a ramené hier soir. Tu vas porter quelle armure toi ?

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Kanon. Les informations s'imbriquaient pour former un puzzle complexe. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant l'actuel chevalier du Bélier n'avait pas d'apprenti, puis le treizième temple, celui du Pope… Shion… Qui était-ce cet homme encore ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le chevalier du Bélier qui prenait sous son aile ce garçon à l'allure fragile ?

— Tu as quel âge ? Tu m'as l'air bien petit pour prétendre à une quelconque armure ? Et c'est qui ce Shion ? Ce n'est pas le palais du Grand Pope ici ?

Mû mit sa main devant sa bouche et rit d'un rire cristallin, clair et doux.

— Tu connais pas Shion ? C'est l'ancien chevalier du Bélier… C'est le Pope. Et moi j'ai six ans. C'est lui qui m'entraine.

Les traits du visage de Kanon s'affaissèrent sous cette révélation. Un coup de massue écrasa son cerveau. Cela devenait de plus en plus exaspérant.

— Je veux le voir ! exigea le jumeau.

Le petit Mû se retourna promptement et partit en courant.

Kanon se leva et enfila une tenue propre qui se trouvait posée sur une chaise. Une tunique en lin blanc d'une texture incroyable. Tellement fluide et légère. Il se sentit immédiatement bien dedans. Il partit explorer ses nouveaux quartiers.

Ce palais était immense, il se perdit plus d'une fois ne sachant pas où il allait. Des servantes le croisèrent en baissant la tête. Une horde de serviteurs habitaient également ce palais. Bien entendu, se dit-il, il fallait au moins tout ce monde pour contenter le vieux débris qui servait de gouverneur. Il devait être moisi et ne plus pouvoir rien faire seul. Un impotent au service d'Athéna. Un impotent qui s'évertuait à lui gâcher la vie, à lui et à celle de son frère ! Il le détestait depuis qu'il arriva sur ce domaine. C'est lui seul qui décida de les séparer et de reléguer Kanon au rôle de second. Ce vieux crouton ne servait à rien !

* * *

Kanon marcha un long moment parmi les couloirs frais du palais. Il atterrit en cuisine où une femme gentille lui servit à déjeuner, il mangea à sa faim. Sans restriction. Puis il continua ses investigations, il commençait à s'impatienter de ne trouver personne pour lui apprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il arriva devant une porte entrebâillée. Il pénétra dans la pièce et reconnut le petit garçon aux cheveux mauve attablé à un bureau en bois avec des dizaines de livres devant lui. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. A côté du garçon, se tenait un homme inconnu vêtu d'une immense toge blanche aux bordures bleues et incrustés de fils d'or tissés. Il portait les cheveux longs comme son maître. Mais les siens étaient d'une couleur curieuse, vert anis, presque doré. Cet homme se retourna en entendant le nouveau arriver.

— Bienvenu à toi Kanon. As-tu bien dormi ? Tes blessures te font souffrir ?

Pourquoi cet individu connaissait son prénom ? Kanon le dévisagea un air farouche affiché sur son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je veux voir Saga ! Pourquoi je ne suis plus au temple des Gémeaux ? Ca veut dire quoi ce cirque ? Je veux voir le Pope !

L'homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrirent. Son air mélancolique différait avec celui de son maître. Il s'approcha de Kanon et le prit par les épaules pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Seulement l'adolescent esquiva ce rapprochement brusquement et cracha à l'encontre de Shion.

— Ne me touchez-pas ! Je veux voir le Pope ! Conduisez-moi à lui !

— C'est moi le Pope. Tu es bien impertinent pour ton âge… Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions suis-moi. Laisse Mû travailler tranquillement, et ne t'avise pas de faire de scandale ici.

Son ton calme traduisait cependant une grande autorité. Une autorité sous-jacente à laquelle il fallait obéir. Shion possédait un ton ferme et une allure de dirigeant innée.

Kanon n'en revenait pas. Il resta scotché par cette révélation ! Ainsi c'était donc lui le « Grand Pope ». Ce vieillard inapte était en réalité un homme d'un âge normal. Son visage ne portait pas les stigmates de guerres passées comme Kléonas. Il ne souffrait d'aucune cicatrice ni de rides. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ?

Ils allèrent dans une pièce à l'écart du palais, une sorte de petit salon cosi qui s'ouvrait sur un mini jardin à l'extérieur. Une fontaine trônait au milieu de cette cours intérieure, agrémentée de bassins occupés par des plantes d'eau et des poissons chinois aux longues nageoires dentelées. Kanon s'en approcha, jamais il ne vit de pareils spécimens. Des poissons rouges, oranges, noirs nageaient en toute quiétude faisant voler élégamment leurs appendices sous l'eau. Ils offraient un ballet féérique au jeune garçon. Kanon était fasciné par la faune sous-marine depuis toujours. Absorbé par sa contemplation il ne prêta pas attention à Shion qui le rejoint près de lui.

— Kanon… Tu te trouves dans mes appartements… Je t'ai ramené ici parce que cela devient délicat de te laisser sous la responsabilité de Kléonas. Tu lui désobéis constamment, pourtant tu sais qu'il t'est interdit de sortir du temple sans sa permission… Personne ne doit connaître ton existence. Tu resteras ici le temps que je le déciderai.

Kanon traçait des lignes imaginaires à la surface du bassin avec sa main.

— Je ne veux pas être séparé de mon frère ! C'est vous qui le voulez pas moi, ni lui ! C'est votre faute. Tout est de votre faute. Pourquoi je dois me cacher sans arrêt ? Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir de ce taudis si je suis de trop ? Foutez-moi la paix !

Shion soupira, il pressentait de formidables migraines à cause de ce jeune homme.

— C'est comme ça, c'est ton destin. A toi et à ton frère. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul chevalier des Gémeaux. Que voulais-tu qu'on fasse de toi ? Que l'on t'abandonne dans l'orphelinat le plus proche ? Non. Que l'on te supprime à quatre ans ? Nous ne sommes pas des tortionnaires ni des barbares. Kanon… Si tu étais plus coopératif, nous n'en serions pas là… Tu continuerais à vivre avec Saga. Mais tout se termine un jour où l'autre. Tu dois l'accepter. C'est ce qu'on appelle la maturité.

— Je m'en fous de votre maturité à la noix ! Laissez-moi partir alors, si je n'ai rien à faire dans votre royaume.

Shion empoigna le bras de l'adolescent et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui opposé.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ici… Tu ne feras rien sans _mon_ accord, est-ce clair ? Ne me parle plus sur ce ton insolent. Et je ne suis pas le roi de ce royaume comme tu dis, moi aussi il m'incombe des tâches auxquelles je m'astreins. On ne me demande pas mon avis. Alors calmes-toi maintenant.

— Je vous hais Grand Pope !

Shion lâcha sa prise, il ne pourrait rien tirer de ce jeune rebelle. Il le laissa là sous la surveillance des gardes de son palais.

~oOo~

Le même matin dans le temple des Gémeaux l'ambiance était similaire. Saga se réveilla difficilement de sa bagarre de la veille. Il portait les mêmes traces que son frère. Il le chercha du regard et partout dans le temple. Ses affaires avaient disparus, toute trace de Kanon effacée comme par enchantement.

Saga qui était d'une nature plus raisonnable que son jumeau sentait monter en lui une colère de plus en plus grande. Implicitement il comprenait. Il redoutait ce moment. Celui où on les obligerait à se séparer pour de bon. Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble le temple, il descendit les marches pour trouver son maître. L'homme mûr méditait dans les hauteurs de l'Acropole. Personne ne venait ici, ce site abandonné n'intéressait pas les habitants du Sanctuaire, seuls les touristes y trouvaient leurs comptes. Saga mit des heures avant d'arriver sur ce lieu, il sonda le cosmos de son maître pour le débusquer plus rapidement. Un peu essoufflé par ses efforts, le jeune garçon arriva à proximité de son maître. Même de dos Kléonas dégageait une force primitive. Il était vraiment impressionnant de part sa stature. Une aura agitée émanait de sa personne. Sans se retourner il dégoisa.

— Saga, tu as su me trouver. Je vois que tu peux sonder le cosmos de tes pairs. Tu progresses. Il était temps. Moi je savais le faire à neuf ans.

Comme à son habitude il ne félicitait pas son élève.

— Où est Kanon ? Ses affaires ont disparus ! Je ne le trouve nulle part !

— Eh bien, sers-toi de ton don pour le trouver…

— Dites-moi où il est !

— Et tu veux faire quoi ? Aller le chercher ?

— Oui, je le ramènerais au temple !

— Saga… Je pensais que tu avais compris… Il en est hors de question. S'il est parti c'est pour une bonne raison, il ne reviendra pas. Il représente une gêne depuis votre naissance, c'est bien de s'en être débarrasser. Il ne te perturbera plus.

La rage et l'incompréhension gagnaient les nerfs de Saga. Il ne pensait pas que ce moment arriverait si rapidement. Comment pouvait-on décider pour eux de ce qui était bien ou non ? Pourquoi des hommes avaient la permission de diriger leur vie ? On ne sépare pas des jumeaux, c'est impassable !

— Où est mon frère !?

L'adolescent hurla de toutes ses forces, s'il avait été un lion il aurait fait fuir tous les animaux de la savane. Le si pondéré Saga perdait son calme légendaire pour entrer à son tour dans un tourbillon de rébellion. Sans s'en rendre compte il pourrait vite en venir aux mains, défier son maître en personne. Il ne fallait pas toucher à Kanon.

Kléonas se retourna un immense sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Un sourire à faire peur. Quelque chose de psychotique mêlé à de la réjouissance. Il semblait différent.

— Saga ! Oui ! Sors de tes gonds mon petit ! Tu serais prêt à faire quoi pour ton frère ? Me tuer ? Tu veux me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois, je lis en toi si facilement… Eh bien vas-y ! Qu'attends-tu ? Essaie de me battre ! Tue-moi !

Quelque chose retenait Saga de se ruer sur son mentor. La raison, la moralité, peu importe mais il resta pétrifié par ce visage si lointain. Il ne reconnaissait plus l'homme auprès de qui il vécu depuis toutes ces années.

— Je le ferais s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix maître ! Je ne veux pas en arriver là mais…

— Mais quoi ? Quoi Saga ? Pauvre fou. Tu es naïf à ce point ? Tu crois que tu vas la gagner comment ton armure hein ?

Le jeune garçon papillonna des yeux pour traduire son incompréhension.

— Que voulez-vous insinuer ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans quelques semaines pour avoir le droit de porter l'armure sacrée des Gémeaux tu devras me tuer. Sans état d'âme, sans reculer, sans émotion. Tu me porteras le coup final. Si tu ne réussis pas, c'est moi qui t'achèverai. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul porteur vivant en ce monde. Un seul Saga, entends-moi bien… Peu importe l'âge de ton adversaire, la Gemini n'accepte qu'un seul porteur. Enfonces-toi ça dans le crâne ! Alors, inutile d'en venir aux mains aujourd'hui… Tu l'auras ta revanche. Mais il faut respecter les règles du Sanctuaire. Cela devra se dérouler dans l'arène principale, avec le Grand Pope pour témoin. Lui te remettra l'armure une fois que tu m'auras vaincu.

— Ca veut dire quoi que la Gemini n'accepte qu'un seul porteur ? Et Kanon ? Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça lui ! Il ne prétend pas au titre, il peut partir d'ici…

— Tu te berces d'illusion Saga. Cela veut dire que cette armure ne tolère pas qu'il y ait deux porteurs vivants en ce monde, elle est extrêmement exigeante et exclusive. Elle vit à travers moi je te l'ai déjà dis ça ! Tu n'écoutes rien ! Elle ne veut pas que ton frère vive tout simplement. Ni moi qui ne lui sers plus à rien… C'est sa nature profonde… Tu la découvriras bien assez tôt va…

— Mais… Mais… Je croyais que les armures d'ors étaient bonnes et bienveillantes envers nous… Pas qu'elles nous obligeaient à faire des choix si cruels…

— C'est bien ce que je dis… Tu es encore naïf et trop tendre Saga… Si tu ne prends pas plus d'aplomb elle te dévorera de l'intérieur ! Elle grignotera ton esprit jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de ton humanité ! Sois fort bon sang ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué !

Saga recula apeuré par ces révélations. Il hochait la tête dans un signe de négation.

— Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne veux pas… Je ne la veux pas ! Gardez-là cette maudite armure ! Jamais je ne supprimerais Kanon ! Cinglé ! Vous êtes un cinglé !

Il disparut en fuyant cet homme devenu complètement fou par ces propos incohérents. Il dévala les pentes des rochers, empruntant des chemins escarpés pour aller plus vite. Il ne croyait pas en tout ceci, c'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Il ne parviendrait jamais à tuer son frère ! Ce mot il ne le prononçait même pas dans sa tête.

Dans sa réflexion il pensa au Pope. Comment pouvait-il tolérer toute cette mise en scène ? Il connaissait la nature de toutes les armures. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit plus tôt ? Il estimait cet homme, figure emblématique du Sanctuaire. Il le croyait bon et juste mais s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'un dément. Reclus dans les hauteurs du domaine il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de ses chevaliers. Une haine incommensurable grondait en lui. Kanon avait raison depuis le début ! Ce vieux débris leur pourrissait la vie depuis tout petit. Il fallait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade !

Tout ce qu'il possédait partait en fumée. Ses croyances, son frère, son modèle, sa prétendue armure. Saga restait avec ses désillusions, quelque chose mourra ce jour. Quelque chose qui ne reviendra pas : l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur et la bonté des hommes.

~oOo~

Les jours se succédaient et Saga s'acharnait à développer ses facultés physiques jusqu'à l'extrême. Il tuerait Kléonas puisque son avenir était écris. Comme cela il gagnerait l'armure promise et il redonnerait sa place à son frère. A ses côtés. Etant le futur porteur il pensait bêtement qu'il avait une emprise sur son destin, que lui avait la possibilité de changer le cours des choses.

Un autre homme s'infiltrait dans sa tête… Le Grand Pope… La cause de tous ses malheurs… Il le neutraliserait également un jour ou l'autre. S'il était apte à devenir _le _chevalier le plus puissant des douze, il n'aurait aucun mal à le supprimer. De toute façon Saga pensait qu'il avait fait son temps et que ces règles obsolètes devaient être dépoussiérées. Kanon méritait autant que les autres d'avoir un avenir radieux. Les doctrines de Kléonas partaient petit à petit en miette, sous l'influence des propres choix de Saga. Dicté par la colère il cheminait un tout autre état d'esprit…

De surcroit, il ne savait pas où son frère se cachait, personne ne lui apprit et il n'arrivait pas à sonder son cosmos pour le repérer.

* * *

Ce matin alors qu'il malmenait son corps en nage et en sueur presque à bout de force, le petit Milo vint à sa rencontre suivi de son nouvel ami Camus.

— Saga ! Saga ! Ouh ouh !

Milo courut jusqu'au jeune homme. Camus le rappela à l'ordre.

— Arrête d'hurler comme ça Milo ! Tout le monde va nous regarder !

— M'en fiche !

Il se stoppa devant Saga, impressionné par ses muscles saillants.

— Moi aussi je serais costaud comme toi plus tard ?

Saga s'arrêta et s'essuya le front avec une serviette. Il but une gorgée d'eau pour s'hydrater.

— Milo, je n'ai pas le temps… Je dois m'entrainer, pars s'il te plait.

Sans rien écouter de l'avertissement le pullus _(1)_ continua son monologue.

— Je serais _musqué _dans combien de temps ? Hein dis Saga ? Tu veux bien me montrer comment tu fais pour être _musqué_ comme ça ?

— Milo, tu ne vois pas que Saga est occupé ? Viens, allons-nous en. Si tu veux être fort il faut pratiquer tes exercices tous les jours. Et ne pas penser à jouer, ajouta le petit Camus.

Milo trépignait sur place n'admettant pas d'être contredit. Son caractère se développait de jour en jour.

— Mais euh ! Saga il me montre toujours… Alors Saga ? Aller c'te plait ! Moi aussi je veux être costaud pour avoir mon armure !

La voix stridente du petit grec lui vrillait les oreilles. Sa patience s'amenuisait autant que son épreuve avançait, d'habitude gratifié d'une constance à toute épreuve, là il s'avérait que ce fait perdait de sa véracité. Saga se concentrait sur sa respiration pour retrouver son calme, mais les cris de Milo l'insupportaient. D'un mouvement brusque il le repoussa avec son bras plaqué sur le torse du garçon. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer valser dans les graviers. Abasourdi et décontenancé, le pullus resta stoïque étendu au sol. Saga aboya.

— Tu crois que c'est une fête de revêtir son armure ? Hein Milo ? Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre encore… Mais je t'assure que quand tu seras en âge de la gagner ton armure, tu déchanteras très vite… Fiche-moi la paix et va-t'en ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamins criards !

La voix dure de Saga claqua dans l'air. Elle pénétra dans les oreilles du garçon avec une telle force qu'il en resta muet. Camus l'aida à se relever et l'emmena loin de l'adolescent. Il changeait également au fil des jours en devenant plus distant avec les autres.

(_suite_…)

* * *

(_1_) Désigne le petit d'un animal.

En l'occurrence la larve du scorpion. Ce terme n'est pas péjoratif au contraire, il montre Milo tout petit et tout mignon.


	3. Retrouver sa moitié

**Chapitre 3**

**Retrouver sa moitié**

Dans le palais du Pope, Kanon ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Il tournait comme un fauve en cage, privé de sa liberté. Liberté qu'il possédait malgré tout en vivant dans le troisième temple, car là au moins il sortait bravant l'interdit. Mais là il était surveillé constamment par les gardes de Shion. En prime il devait supporter un gamin collé à ses basques. Le petit Mû prenait ses leçons avec lui, heureusement pour le garçonnet il avait un tempérament calme et discret. Sans ça Kanon en aurait fait de la chair à saucisse.

Shion se montrait patient mais ferme, ne tolérant aucun débordement de la part de l'adolescent. Jusqu'à l'obtention des armures, il resterait éloigné de son jumeau pour ne pas le distraire dans son épreuve. Et puis, ses allées et venues plus fréquentes risquaient de trahir le secret sur leur gémellité.

Kanon se reposait dans un des jardins qui bordaient le temple sacré, allongé un brin d'herbe dans la bouche. Il contemplait les nuages sans penser à rien. Ou plus exactement si. Il manigançait des plans pour s'enfuir d'ici…

Il fut interrompu dans ses projets d'évasion par la voix douce mais irritante du petit atlante.

— Kanon c'est l'heure.

Mû ne reçut aucune réponse alors il renouvela sa consigne.

— C'est l'heure, Shion nous attend. Il sera fâché si on arrive en retard… Kanon ?

Ce dernier se releva en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

— Quooooi ? Tu ne peux pas me lâcher deux minutes non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton Shion franchement ? Qu'il attende, ça lui fera les pieds.

Le garçon le regarda avec attention, ses grands yeux malachite écarquillés. Kanon se trouvait toujours mal devant les prunelles étonnamment grandes de ce gamin. Sans se l'expliquer il détourna le regard pour ne pas que Mû ne perce ses pensées.

— J'aime pas quand tu parles de mon maître comme ça. Il n'est pas méchant avec toi, alors ne le soit pas.

Son ton reflétait une assurance débordante. Calme mais présente. Bizarre pour un si jeune enfant…

— Ouais ton maître chéri parlons-en tiens… C'est un dictateur ni plus ni moins ! Tu sais ce qu'il fait non ? Il m'a séparé de mon frère jumeau. Et toi… Tu vis reclus loin des autres. Pourquoi il ne te présente à personne ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas le vrai chevalier du Bélier qui t'entraine ? Tu es coupé du monde Mû. Il t'enferme dans sa tour d'ivoire. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Tu peux toujours affirmer qu'il est _gentil_ ton maître chéri ?

— C'est parce que je suis un atlante comme lui. Il m'apprend des choses que personne d'autre ne peut… Et puis on va à Jamir pour qu'il me montre des trucs. Des trucs dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas un atlante.

Kanon fit une moue traduisant son dédain pour ce peuple qui se croyait supérieur aux autres.

— Atlante hein… J'aurai tout entendu là dedans… Si tu le dis. Si ta vie te plait tant mieux pour toi. Bon, allons-y sinon papy va se fâcher…

Mû sautilla jusqu'aux portes du palais pour retrouver son maître. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour attendre son compagnon d'étude.

Arrivés à bon port les deux enfants étudièrent toute l'après-midi. Cependant Kanon ne se concentra pas bien longtemps, plus intéressé par Shion que par les livres. Son air insolent ne le quittait pas, le Pope fit mine de rien poursuivant ses préceptes.

A un moment donné, appuyé sur la chaise en équilibre Kanon fit tomber un bouquin à terre. Shion lui ordonna de le ramasser, ne supportant pas qu'on abîme ses précieux livres et surtout qu'on ne les respecte pas.

— Ramasse-le Kanon je te prie.

Kanon émit un petit rire narquois.

— Je ne le répèterai pas, ramasse-le et tiens toi correctement.

— Oh oui Grand Pope tout puissant, nargua le jumeau.

— Kanon… Ne me pousse pas à bout… Obéis.

— Oh bien sûr vénérable Pope. On s'incline devant un homme tel que vous… Ramassez-le vous-même.

Mû regardait les deux protagonistes avec inquiétude, il sentait l'aura perturbée de son mentor.

Le Pope quant à lui se massa l'arrête du nez pour reprendre une contenance, ce garnement le poussait dans ses retranchements en le bravant sans cesse. S'il s'emportait cela risquait de tourner mal, très mal. Mais Kanon renchérit plus impertinent que jamais.

— Vous n'arrivez plus à vous baisser ? Vous êtes trop vieux ou trop fainéant Grand _Po-pe _?

Dans la précipitation Kanon ne vit rien venir. Shion le prenait par le col de sa tunique, penché sur lui l'amenant à sa hauteur. Il décolla de sa chaise, seulement maintenu par la poigne de l'atlante. Ce dernier posa son front contre celui du garnement.

— Ecoute, écoute-moi bien. Tu as égrainé ma patience, ton manque de respect m'horripile au plus au point. Tu vas ramasser _ce livre_ et tu resteras toute la nuit dans cette bibliothèque à lire et recopier les exercices que je t'ai donné aujourd'hui. Tu vas te rentrer les préceptes que je t'inculque dans le crâne… Dussé-je te les enfourner moi-même par la force. Compris monsieur Kanon l'orgueilleux ? Gardes ! Surveillez-le pendant mon absence. Je reviendrai dans une heure. Nous la passerons ensemble cette soirée. Cette longue soirée…

Sur cette tirade, Shion tourna les talons et partit dans un mouvement ample de fils vénitiens qui volèrent derrière lui.

Vexé comme un pou Kanon regarda l'homme partir la haine au ventre. Se faire reprendre comme un gosse faiblard le rebutait. Son amour propre en prit un sacré coup. Il ruminait ses pensées fielleuses à l'encontre de Shion. Devant lui, estomaqué le petit Mû capta dans l'esprit de son voisin ses projets de meurtre sur la personne de son maître. La bouche tremblante et les yeux grands ouverts il n'osait prononcer un mot. Kanon détourna le regard pour voir le petit entrain de se liquéfier sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça sale gamin !?

— C'est… C'est… Tu…

— Exprimes-toi correctement ! Si tu es un atlante tu devrais pouvoir aligner deux mots pour former une phrase !

— Tu… tu veux tuer Shion !

Kanon s'approcha de la table et se pencha sur le petit.

— Quoi !? Qu'as-tu dis ? Tu peux lire dans mon esprit ? Petit morveux je vais t'apprendre à espionner les pensées des gens !

Il voulut attraper l'encolure de la tunique de Mû mais il réussit à s'écarter juste à temps. Il se sauva pendant que l'adolescent sautait par-dessus les tables pour l'atteindre plus vite. Mû sortit mais lui non, les gardes l'en empêchèrent, il se retrouvait prisonnier de cette pièce poussiéreuse qui sentait le moisi.

Il resta bien toute la nuit sous la vigilance de Shion qui lui bourra le crâne de leçons diverses et variées pour le calmer. Kanon se tut.

* * *

Les jours suivants notre rebelle examina tous les recoins de ce temple pour en déterminer les endroits stratégiques. Il releva les heures de patrouille et de surveillance des gardes, s'en mis un ou deux dans la poche en parlant et blaguant avec eux… Son évasion se précisait, il voulait retrouver son frère. Il demeurait discret parce qu'un petit fouineur restait collé à ses basques, en effet Mû ne le quittait plus d'une semelle. Bizarrement il appréciait cette nouvelle compagnie même si Kanon fut brusque et agressif dans sa façon d'être. Il recherchait sa compagnie comme Milo cherchait celle de Saga.

Le jumeau se fit plus doucereux avec Shion pour endormir sa vigilance, il comprit qu'à plus il devenait « calme et soumis » à plus le vieux décrépi le laissait tranquille, sa liberté se regagnait petit à petit…

Lui aussi tenta de développer l'onde de son cosmos pour appeler Saga au loin ou essayer de capter le sien. Chose que personne ne lui apprit bien évidement. Son maître ne se soucia pas de ce détail.

Shion de son côté se trouvait accaparé par l'obtention des premières armures d'ors. En effet les jeunes Aiolos et Saga allaient bientôt tenter de gagner les leurs et un évènement pareil s'organisait des semaines à l'avance. D'autant plus que quelques apprentis argent prétendaient à leurs armures, il ferait une pierre deux coups. Kanon n'était plus sa préoccupation principale. Mû non plus d'ailleurs.

~oOo~

Tous les jours Saga essayait de sonder le cosmos de son frère pour savoir où il se trouvait. Son manque jouait sur son morale, quand ils étaient ensemble ils se chamaillaient voir se faisaient la guerre. Mais quand ils se séparaient le lien qui les unissait s'en trouvait renforcé, bien plus que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Kanon laissait un immense vide dans le cœur de Saga, il devait le récupérer coûte que coûte.

Cette relation scabreuse n'apportait rien de bon, mais ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre la seule famille qu'il leur restait.

Saga s'aperçut malheureusement qu'il n'avait pas pris son frère dans ses bras depuis bien trop longtemps. Trop orgueilleux les deux pour s'avouer leur besoin d'unité, leur amour.

Amour fraternel indéfectible.

Amour fratricide suffoquant.

Mais il s'en fichait, seul comptait cet empressement à le retrouver, à se compléter.

Il rejoignit Aiolos en cette fin d'après-midi pour un repos bien mérité. Quelques fois les apprentis avaient la permission de sortir se détendre aussi, bien que ces occasions soient restreintes.

Son ami jouait avec son petit frère, Aiolia. Ils chahutaient ensemble comme des innocents. Le bambin tentait de monter sur le dos de son aîné, ce dernier le contenta en le portant. Le lionceau riait à gorge déployée trop heureux de passer du temps avec son frère. Le petit Milo sautillait en dessous pour avoir le privilège d'être porter lui aussi.

Saga se mordit la lèvre. Il regrettait son accès de rage envers le petit, mais il ne revenait pas en arrière. Ce qui c'était passé appartenait au passé justement. Le jeune ne s'excusait jamais, son rang ne lui permettait pas. Milo avait eu une leçon de vie, point.

Quant il s'approcha du groupe, le garnement à la chevelure indigo se recula promptement, mine renfrognée envers le nouveau venu. Il boudait.

— Toi je t'aime plus ! T'es méchant ! Tout le temps, t'es tout le temps méchant avec moi !

Les poings sur les hanches, le jumeau le dévisageait, le contraignant à baisser le regard. Saga le dominait ni plus ni moins.

— Milo, apprends à respecter tes aînés. Si tu n'y parviens pas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau… Au lieu de penser à jouer inlassablement, tu ferais mieux de réviser tes passes d'armes. Ton niveau est faible. Tes camarades s'en sortent mieux que toi. Et ne me toise pas comme ça.

Aiolos intervint pour apaiser les tensions.

— Saga voyons, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Il a besoin de jouer aussi, ne soit pas si dur envers lui. Regarde Lia' ne maîtrise pas grand-chose pour son âge, mais je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera si on lui laisse le temps… Ils ne peuvent exceller dans ce qu'ils font encore.

— Ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas en étant conciliant que l'on va en faire des chevaliers protecteurs de la déesse. Milo tu n'iras pas à la fête foraine. Tu resteras ici pour t'entrainer.

Milo tapa du pied en criant.

— Non ! Mon maître m'a promis que j'irai avec les autres ! T'es pas mon maître d'abord, t'as rien à dire !

Voyant que Saga allait s'énerver, Aiolos temporisa le futur drame. Il posa une main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer.

— Ecoute, je m'occuperai de Milo. Mais j'ai promis à mon frère de l'emmener à la fête en ville… Et Milo est son ami, ce serait injuste de le laisser seul… Ne trouves-tu pas ? Tu veux nous accompagner ?

— La vie n'est faite que d'injustice Aio', ils doivent le savoir et l'âge n'importe peu… Tu ne peux pas les garder emprisonnés dans une bulle, la dure réalité les rattrapera à un moment donné. Non merci je n'ai pas envie de vous accompagner.

— Je sais Saga, je sais… Mais ils ont tout le temps pour faire face à leurs désillusions… Comme tu veux, bon à plus !

Le futur sagittaire partit avec sa petite troupe de garnement excitée comme des puces, sous l'œil mauvais de l'adolescent.

* * *

Pourquoi ne supportait-il plus ses camarades tout à coup ? L'innocence des plus jeunes se transformait en futilité exaspérante pour lui. Peut être devenait-il amère de l'avenir que leur imposait le dirigeant du Sanctuaire… Il voyait son ami vivre avec son petit frère quand lui était enlevé des bras de Kanon. Eux n'eurent jamais le choix. Alors la jalousie s'emparait de lui dès qu'il était témoin de la complicité des deux grecs. Complicité tordue qu'il entretenait avec sa moitié parce que depuis le début on leur inculqua des préceptes aberrants pour les séparer. S'ils avaient été élevés normalement, ils pourraient se parler à l'heure actuelle et Kanon résiderait auprès de lui. Si, si, si… Avec des si on refait le monde n'est-ce pas ?

La vision du monde changeait petit à petit pour Saga. Il partit prendre Shura dans son temple pour une leçon de combat. L'avantage avec le petit espagnol c'est qu'il était partant pour apprendre toujours plus, au moins lui ne lui posait pas de problème. Et l'écoutait. Chose importante aux yeux de Saga. Puis ses yeux noirs brillaient d'admiration dès que le grand prenait la parole pour lui enseigner la moindre chose. Et le jeune homme adorait se sentir mis sur un piédestal, cela le rassurait dans son égo. L'après-midi fut tranquille aux côtés du petit capricorne, Shura excella dans tout ce qu'il fit. Saga en fut satisfait.

L'obtention des armures allait bientôt avoir lieu, dans à peine quelques jours. L'humeur du premier jumeau devenait de plus en plus âcre, la fébrilité le gagnait. D'une part parce qu'il aurait enfin l'honneur de porter _son armure_, l'armure sacré des Gémeaux. La plus puissante mais la plus exigeante également. Cette notion n'éveillait rien dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il ne savait pas comment prendre cette information… Et d'une autre part parce que son épreuve l'apeurait. Intérieurement Saga demeurait tendre, innocent, il n'eut jamais à combattre réellement alors se confronter à la mort, non : le meurtre, le terrifiait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Demander à des enfants de tuer de sang froid leur mentor, celui qu'ils ont eus pour modèle toute leur vie apparaissait inconcevable. Le plus horrible dans toute cette mascarade, c'est que ce futur meurtre était prémédité. Alors en gagnant son armure de chevalier, Saga deviendrait un vulgaire assassin, rien que ça.

Comment mettre ses principes de côtés ?

Kléonas l'aidait en devenant odieux au fil des jours, pour l'aider tacitement à prendre l'ascendant sur lui, pour évincer ses remords. Si Saga le détestait, il aurait moins de mal à le supprimer. Son heure était venue, l'armure des Gémeaux appelait son nouveau porteur dans des suppliques de plus en plus fortes et insupportables pour l'homme d'âge mûr. Son seul réconfort c'est qu'il en serait débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute, car au fil des années cette armure devenait un réel fardeau à porter. En lâche il l'abandonnait à son disciple qui prendrait la relève, pour à son tour la laisser peu avant sa mort. Il en était de même pour chaque chevalier d'or. Telle était la loi d'Athéna.

~oOo~

Shion se faisait de plus en plus rare au palais pour le plus grand soulagement de Kanon qui s'adoucissait comme le miel dégoulinant des ruches avant d'être récolté. Il aidait même le petit Mû pour ses exercices pratiques. Personne ne remarqua sa fourberie, surtout pas l'enfant qui fut ravi d'avoir un copain, un vrai.

Le cadet des jumeaux endoctrinait le mini atlante dans ses plans pour lui servir soit d'alibi ou de passe-muraille, il ne savait encore pas quel rôle il jouerait. En présence du petit il faisait attention à contrôler ses pensées, car il savait que ce garçonnet lisait dans l'esprit des gens. C'était un combat mental de tous les instants pour s'efforcer d'adopter des pensées positives en sa présence, mais il y arrivait formidablement bien.

Ce jour le Grand Pope était parti aux arènes en contre bas pour visiter les baraquements des apprentis argent – perte de temps pour le point de vue de Kanon. Il ne pouvait se servir de son _Another dimension_ pour se sauver du palais, hors il avait vu s'entrainer le futur bélier… Futur bélier qui détenait un précieux sésame sous la forme de son pouvoir de téléportation… Un plus un égal deux… Kanon ne mit pas longtemps à effectuer le rapprochement salvateur qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir de là. Tout d'abord il fallait endormir les gardes au sens propre du terme.

Sous prétexte de leur apporter boissons désaltérantes, l'adolescent leur offrit du thé glacé. Seulement la décoction fut préparée avec les plantes médicinales de Shion. En fin observateur qu'il était, le bleuté repéra à quoi servait toutes ces plantes quand le Pope eut le dos tourné… Il utilisa de la Valériane et du Pavot – à petites doses – qu'il distribua bien gentiment. Les hommes le remercièrent, avant de somnoler et de baisser la garde une demi-heure plus tard. Kanon attrapa la main de Mû, l'emmena en courant aux abords des jardins pour jouer un peu avec lui. Là aussi le but était d'endormir la méfiance que le petit garçon aurait pu avoir envers lui. Il fit semblant de prendre à cœur ce que lui racontait Mû, au bout d'un petit moment Kanon proposa de tenter une expérience. Il convainquit le futur bélier d'essayer de se téléporter avec lui à travers des hauts murs de pierre pour voir s'il pouvait transporter quelqu'un. Sans voir le mal venir, Mû accepta. Il prit la main de l'adolescent et dans un sourire naïf se téléporta devant le mur ivoire, face sud derrière l'entrée principale.

Kanon exultait intérieurement, enfin il tenait son but tout près, il était proche de sa chère liberté. Ce fut tellement facile de berner le garçon que ça en devenait presque ennuyeux. Le cadet s'accroupit en tenant les épaules de Mû pour lui chuchoter de belles promesses sur des cadeaux qu'il lui ramènerait de la ville. Seulement le petit garçon trop heureux de sortir pour la première fois à Athènes ne voulait pas quitter son « ami ». Kanon mentit, usa de subterfuges pour l'amadouer en lui apprenant que si Shion ne sentait plus son cosmos il s'inquiéterait. A l'énoncé du prénom béni, Mû obtempéra et promis de rester à l'attendre dans le jardin. Une fois seul, Kanon cacha son cosmos et s'enfuit en courant en se mettant à couvert. Il était trop proche du palais popal pour recourir à ses pouvoirs. Hors de question d'attirer l'attention.

* * *

Il s'arrêta non loin du troisième temple, son ancienne demeure pour y attendre son frère. Au bout d'interminables minutes il le vit remonter les marches en compagnie d'Aiolos. Cet imbécile suivait Saga à la trace comme un chien qui remue la queue devant son maître. Kanon sentit une onde de noirceur envahir ses entrailles, mais il resta discret, si près du but il n'allait pas commettre d'impair tout de même. Malheureusement son double entra dans le temple pour ne plus en sortir. Au crépuscule, le cadet sortit toujours dissimulé et fit le tour de la bâtisse vers son ancienne chambre. Eveillé son cosmos pour appeler son frère se serait apparenté à de la folie pure, donc il lança des petits cailloux sur le carreau pour attirer son attention. Son frère devait dormir d'un sommeil de plombs parce qu'il n'entendit rien. Passablement énervé, le cadet recommença jusqu'au moment où il vit trop tard la tête de son frère ouvrir la fenêtre et se pencher pour regarder au sol. Il se reçut une pierre sur le crâne. Avant de couiner Kanon chuchota.

— Chut tais-toi c'est moi !

— Kanon ? C'est toi ? continua Saga sur le même ton.

— Oui qui tu veux que se soit ? Ton grand ami le ramolli du cerveau ?

— Qui ?

— Aiolos ! Bon viens me rejoindre, dépêche !

— Mais… Tu étais où Kanon ?

— Tais-toi bon sang et rejoins-moi ! Arrête de prononcer mon nom.

— Bon bah attends je vais sauter par la fenêtre, bouge-pas…

— Mais tu veux que j'aille où franchement ? Aller magne !

— Oui oh j'arrive !

L'ainé s'enfila par l'encadrement de la fenêtre et sauta félinement pour rejoindre son frère dans le jardin. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire en apposant son index sur sa bouche, prit le bras de Saga et l'entraina hors des limites du domaine.

Ils couraient dans la nuit comme si le diable les poursuivait en personne, Kanon ne s'arrêtait plus. Son frère avait du mal à suivre cette course effrénée. Ils couraient libres et excités. Excités par l'interdit qu'ils bravaient, parce que pour une fois dans leur vie ils se permettaient d'emprunter leur propre chemin et non celui imposé lors de leur naissance. Personne ne leur barrait la route, ils étaient seuls face à eux-mêmes.

Ils continuèrent un bon moment, dévalant des rochers escarpés, foulant l'herbe sèche du maquis, se permettant de poser leurs pieds dans le sable argenté réverbéré par la lune. Presque insouciants et innocents ils goutaient au plaisir d'être l'un avec l'autre sans contrainte, sans rivalité, sans tension. Kanon se permit de tremper ses pieds dans la mer pour en apprécier la salinité et la fraicheur. Cette mer qui l'appelait depuis tout petit, elle s'étendait à perte de vue devant ses yeux émerveillés. Elle lui offrait sa robe ouatée abyssale, en cette pleine lune elle paraissait inquiétante. Que se cachait-il sous les bas fonds marins ?

— Viens Saga viens ! Tu te rends compte ! On les a eus ! On les a eus ! Tous autant qu'ils sont ! Kléonas, Shion ce vieux débris, les gardes, les chevaliers ! Tous ! Saga, on est enfin seuls les deux.

— Oui mais calmes-toi Kanon ! Et dis-moi où tu étais passé depuis ces derniers jours… Je n'arrivais pas à te localiser.

— On m'avait enfermé dans le palais du Pope figures-toi !

— Qui on ? Le palais du Pope ! C'est là que tu étais ? Kléonas n'a rien voulu me dire, je pensais que l'on t'avait chassé du Sanctuaire, que… Tu ne reviendrais plus.

— Non ! C'est Shion qui me retenait dans son temple.

— Shion ? C'est qui ?

— C'est le Grand Pope en personne… Et oui, moi je l'ai vu, je sais qui il est. Et ce n'est pas chouette à voir crois-moi. Bon, on s'en fout qu'il aille se faire voir !

— Tu as réussi à t'évader de chez le Pope !? Comment tu as fait ? Il doit te chercher partout !

— Oui et alors ? Qu'il me cherche, il ne me trouvera pas… Saga, ceci est notre chance… Allons-nous en, partons d'ici ! Les deux, rien que nous. Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais quand on était petit ?

Saga se perdait dans les prunelles miroitantes de son frère. Son air enjoué lui seyait à merveille, il aimait le voir comme ça. Heureux.

— Oui je me souviens Kanon… Je t'avais promis que nous partirions d'ici un jour ou l'autre ensemble, et que personne ne nous séparerait… Que l'on embarquerait sur un bateau pour un pays inconnu et que nous irions là où tu voudras…

— Exacte ! C'est le moment, on doit le faire. Nous devons partir. Rien ne nous retiens ici.

L'ainé hocha la tête dans un mouvement de négation.

— Ne restons pas ici, je veux te montrer un dernier endroit avant de nous en aller.

Il tira la manche de son double pour l'amener encore une fois en courant jusqu'au lieu magique qui l'attirait immanquablement.

Le Promontoire Sacré baignait de lumière, contrairement à l'autre jour le site se trouvait enveloppé d'une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes. Elles luisaient d'une lumière blanche uniquement pour éclairer les ruines du temple. La lune gigantesque, faisait face aux colonnes et apportait sa source claire, comme un projecteur. Un côté mystique se dégageait de cette bâtisse millénaire. Inconsciemment, Saga réprima un frisson quant à Kanon il nageait dans son élément semblait-il.

— C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? J'adore cet endroit, apprit le plus jeune.

— D'où tu le connais ?

— C'est Kléonas qui m'a amené ici la dernière fois où j'ai fais une connerie… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… J'ai cru qu'il allait m'étriper mais au lieu de ça il m'a fait découvrir ce lieu… Je me sens bien là… Tu les entends ?

— Non, quoi ?

— Les murmures… Elles chuchotent, attends… Ecoute…

Saga prêta attention mais il ne capta aucun son sortir de nulle part. Son frère devenait étrange, comme illuminé par quelque révélation douteuse.

— Mais quoi ? Qui chuchotent enfin je n'entends rien !?

— Les pierres… Elles… Oh laisse tomber va ! Tu comprends rien.

Effectivement l'ainé des jumeaux ne reconnaissait plus son frère devenu tout à coup presque docile… Envouté par quelque chose qui le dépassait, Kanon était ailleurs. Son air de vagabond perdu chamboula son ainé.

Les non-dits empoisonnaient leurs cœurs depuis bien trop d'années, il fallait les libérer. Se dire tout ce qu'il leur trottait dans la tête, révéler l'amour qui les unissait pour renforcer ce lien pratiquement rompu.

Saga avança jusqu'à son frère qui contemplait la mer depuis le haut du tertre, posa sa main sur une épaule. Kanon tressaillit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être toucher aussi prudemment et encore plus par son frère. Quelque chose poussait le plus âgé à aller vers son jumeau, une sorte de pressentiment, de résignation, de besoin, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

* * *

Voir Kanon nimbé dans sa rêverie, rempli d'espoirs vains le ravissait, le touchait. Le froid, distant, impénétrable Saga fondait devant le seul être qui le comprenait, le connaissait. Cette sensation bizarre de gémellité prenait tout son sens en cet instant, parce que les deux garçons avaient en eux la certitude qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une entité unique. Une corroboration de leur lien de sang.

Kanon devenait une partie de Saga, et inversement Saga se fondait dans Kanon.

Là quelque chose de plus fort que les lois de la nature emplissait l'atmosphère, une chose indescriptible où les mots perdaient leurs sens. Le besoin de s'unir. Voilà ce que découvrit le plus vieux des jumeaux en s'approchant de son double. Sans en éprouver de honte, ni de culpabilité. Au contraire, cela semblait naturel presque normal.

Il enviait son cadet pour son libre arbitre, sa franchise, son culot, sa fierté, son orgueil. Oui il désirait partir avec lui pour ne plus revenir mais non cela restait impossible. En attendant il savait qu'il voulait le garder près de lui, mais pour le moment autre chose le préoccupait… Sa beauté farouche, inapprivoisée. Une main écarta les mèches lapis-lazuli pour les placer derrière l'oreille de Kanon. Un mouvement délicat, pour le rassurer.

Le cadet se retourna promptement en regardant méchamment son frère.

— Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive frangin ?

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, seulement sa main se porta de nouveau dans cette chevelure similaire à la sienne. Quand Saga regardait son jumeau il se voyait lui. Lui, un, deux… Encore une notion abstraite. Cela était très difficile de dissocier tous ces concepts, seule certitude : celle de vouloir s'imprégner de cette beauté. Juste ça.

Kanon remarqua l'aura troublée et les yeux brunis de son ainé. Pour quelle raison Saga devenait bizarre ? Ses gestes doux l'embrasèrent. Il n'avait pas l'habitude à tant de considération, même de la part de son jumeau. Il ne se détachait pas des iris pers qui s'embrumaient de seconde en seconde, hypnotisé par eux. Cependant, machinalement il effectua un mouvement de recul, apeuré et décontenancé par cette nouvelle approche.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as Saga ? Tu veux que je t'assomme ?

Ce dernier avançait quand son frère reculait.

— Kanon… Tu es mon frère… Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien tu comptes pour moi… Je… Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand je me suis aperçu que tu avais disparu. Personne ne voulait me dire où tu étais… Tu comprends ? Je ne veux plus être loin de toi je veux… Etre avec toi pour de bon… Tu vois ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Si je suis si important pour toi alors pourquoi tu me rabaisses continuellement aussi ? A répéter que je n'arriverais jamais à te dépasser et à porter l'armure des Gémeaux ? Tu te moques de qui là ?

— Qu'importe. Je n'en sais rien peut être que… Je ne veux pas te céder ma place.

— Tu veux rester le numéro un c'est ça ? Dans ce cas tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es mon frère, ma seule famille bien sûr que si j'ai besoin de toi ! Merde on s'en fout de cette fichue armure. De toute façon elle…

Saga se tut. Ne voulant pas révéler une partie de ce qu'il savait à son frère, cette vérité était bien trop cruelle.

— Quoi ? Elle quoi ? Finit !

L'ainé agrippa ses bras aux épaules de Kanon et approcha son visage tout près du sien.

— Chut… Elle rien du tout, elle ne compte pas face à toi… Kanon, je te veux… murmura Saga dans une intonation voilée.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je-te-veux c'est pourtant clair. Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens, je veux que nous nous le prouvions ce soir…

— Mais t'es dingue ! Lâche-moi !

— Je veux être en toi.

Sur cet aveu fracassant il ne laissa pas le temps à Kanon de répliquer qu'il s'abattit sur les lèvres gémellaires pour le faire taire. Pour toute réponse il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Non impressionné le plus âgé réinvestit les lèvres jumelles en emprisonnant son frère de l'ergastule de ses bras. Ils serraient Kanon à rompre ses vertèbres tellement fort qu'il ne parvenait pas à se débattre. L'unique chose qu'il soit capable de faire était de crier. Crier comme un fou furieux à l'encontre de son crétin de frère qui perdait la raison.

Saga mordit dans la chair tendre du cou qui le suppliait de venir le malmener, emporté par son désir soudain. Kanon hurlait en invectivant son vœu qu'il stoppe sa folie. Son univers se désintégrait tout à coup. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son jumeau voulait le posséder en cet instant. Jamais ils ne s'étaient déclarés sur la manière dont ils se percevaient. Bêtement, Kanon pensait que Saga le dénigrait, le sous-estimait. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce fut tout le contraire ? Qu'en réalité Saga se gorgeait d'attention mal exprimée, de désir de protection… Leur séparation les rapprocha d'une façon brutale, mettant à nue leurs sentiments. Parce que clairement pour le cadet les choses s'avéraient similaires. Il éprouva un grand vide en se retrouvant seul dans ce palais somptueux. La richesse des lieux, les tentures, les beaux vêtements, meubles, jardins il s'en fichait si Saga n'était pas auprès de lui pour en profiter.

Son mal être de vivre éloigné de lui s'intensifia au fil des jours chez le Grand Pope. Une chose l'anima alors ; la vitalité de récupérer sa moitié, l'urgence de le revoir, le devoir de l'emmener loin de ce Sanctuaire mortuaire. Car s'ils restaient là, leur lien se brisera.

Kanon comprit vivement que lui aussi aimait son frère par-dessus tout mais cette révélation ne le calmait pas. Son frère augmenta la pression de son étreinte pour barrer ses mouvements puis clama haut et fort.

— Tu vas t'arrêter de gesticuler ? Kanon… Je t'aime alors arrête ! Laisse-moi te le prouver, laisse-moi te montrer comment tu comptes à mes yeux… Aime-moi aussi…

Le dernier mot dur à prononcer s'essouffla dans un murmure. Alors Kanon cessa net sa mutinerie, abêti par cette révélation, cette demande.

— Saga… Je ne sais pas…

— Tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes ? questionna le plus vieux atterré.

— Non. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour… Te le montrer.

Saga plongea son regard outremer dans le même que celui de son jumeau.

— Alors je vais te le montrer moi.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Kanon pour le mettre en confiance, comme un animal sauvage que l'on apprivoise. Lentement il approcha sa bouche en découpant chaque mouvement pour laisser à son frère le temps d'analyser la situation. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fraiches de Kanon. Une pression qui s'intensifiait peu à peu, toujours avec parcimonie. Ces nacres salés, Saga s'en abreuva jusqu'à déraison, enfin il les entrouvrit comme des coquillages s'ouvrant pour découvrir la plus précieuse des perles. Sa langue s'aventura dans la bouche gémellaire pour y dénicher sa partenaire.

Kanon s'abandonna sous l'impulsion, étonné de cette sensation nouvelle qui naissait dans son corps. Saga l'embrassait sensuellement et parcourait de ses mains les courbes de son corps sans que cela ne le gêne plus que ça. Il ne trouvait pas cet acte répugnant, au contraire cette délicieuse expérience le transportait vers un autre monde. Il s'unissait à son double pour de bon, pour tout le restant de leur vie. Saga n'appartiendrait qu'à lui et à lui seul, pas à ces bons à rien d'amis ou futurs collègues. En cet instant le cadet passait au premier plan, plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour son frère. La possibilité de toucher du bout des doigts son destin extraordinaire lui était offerte, alors il en profiterait tant qu'il le pourrait.

Une main de l'ainé s'échoua sur les reins de son jumeau tandis que l'autre s'appropria la nuque pour la pencher plus vers lui. Apprivoiser Kanon ne s'avérait pas facile, loin de là, mais avec de la patience et de la douceur on arrive à approcher le plus dangereux animal de la création. Kanon ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Saga embrassait son frère avec délectation et suavité. Lui aussi appréciait les sensations que son frère lui donnait inconsciemment.

Seule la lune pour témoin de leur passion allumait leur étreinte. Kanon enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son frère, approfondit ses baisers. Se sentir défaillir dans les bras de son ainé représentait une chose nouvelle et terrifiante. Sans le vouloir il eut beaucoup de mal à se détendre sous les caresses de son jumeau. Saga poussait des râles appuyés mais ses mains peu expérimentées palpaient par moment un peu trop impulsivement les rondeurs de son frère. Allant explorer un terrain inconnu et pourtant familier. Ce corps identique au sien mais à la fois tellement différent…

Ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre avec empressement et fougue. La découverte du plaisir et de l'amour fusionnel se pratiquait dans un maelström de sentiments contradictoires. Le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient se faire, ils se l'offraient là en ce lieu magique : leur virginité et leur promesse d'amour absolu.

* * *

Etant aussi possessif l'un que l'autre, ils n'admettraient pas de perdre leur moitié pour un ou une intruse qui s'immiscerait entre eux.

Kanon haletait de plus en plus fort, traduisant le plaisir qu'il ressentait déjà. Lui aussi s'osa à découvrir les lignes du corps longiligne de son frère. Ses gestes étaient moins mesurés, plus féroces. Là où Saga se voulait douceur pour démontrer à son cadet tout le respect qu'il lui portait, Kanon se révélait presque agressif dans son besoin avide de reconnaissance.

Oui, il avait besoin de sentir le corps de Saga se presser contre le sien. Le besoin charnel de s'unir à lui. Ils se déshabillèrent avec grand mal, gauches et peu assurés comme l'on peut être lors des premiers ébats. En enlevant la tunique de Kanon, son frère manqua de lui arracher la tête. Son jumeau dut l'aider en retirant le vêtement. Mais il eut le même succès en dévêtant son ainé. Un bouton s'accrocha ne pouvant pas retirer le haut. Au fur et à mesure de leur effeuillage ils s'admiraient mutuellement. Chacun accroché sur le corps de l'autre. Les muscles secs, les courbes semi-enfantines, semi-adultes les fascinaient à la lueur du ciel étoilé. Du bout des doigts ils se touchèrent, comme s'ils touchaient leur propre reflet à travers un miroir. Vraiment étrange comme sensation… Mais pas désagréable.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour se souder l'une à l'autre. Cette fois-ci les pantalons se dégrafaient petit à petit pour être enlevés péniblement, et posés à côté du reste de leurs affaires.

Nus. Ils étaient nus comme lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits et qu'ils prenaient leur bain ensemble. A quatre ans cela parait normal. Puisque cela l'est tout simplement. Mais à quatorze ans… Quand est-il ?

Les proéminences masculines se dressaient déjà sans qu'elles ne soient sollicitées. Le cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Saga appuya sur son attribut. Il emprisonna de sa main la partie charnelle de Kanon et intima des mouvements lascifs de va et vient tout en contemplant le visage opposé s'exprimer. Les traits se déliaient sous l'extase, Kanon bascula la tête et ferma les yeux pour apprécier les caresses. Ce dernier posa sa main sur le poignet adverse en donnant un rythme plus soutenu. Saga prit sa main pour la diriger sur son intimité laissée à l'abandon.

Kanon sursauta à ce toucher mais vite il prit l'initiative de faire de même en appréciant la douceur de la peau de son frère. Sa tête le tournait, puis Saga s'installa sur son corps en le renversant sur le sol. Le parterre était rompu par des cailloux mais dans quelques endroits restaient des dalles en marbre, procurant une fraicheur salvatrice aux jeunes individus. Pour ne pas qu'il ait mal, Saga le redressa pour mettre leurs vêtements sous son dos. Une fois allongés, il se frotta sur le corps de son cadet sans quitter sa peau de ses baisers ardents. L'ainé s'aventurait partout sur l'épiderme gémellaire. Sa langue prenait le relais pour flatter chaque pore perlant de sueur. Saga se délectait du goût de son frère, pire que la plus liquoreuse des drogues. Sous ses assauts ce dernier contractait ses muscles, retenait sa respiration, avalait un râle pour exploser quelques secondes après. Le dominant coulissa jusqu'à la hampe de son frère qui l'incitait dans son audace en lui poussant la tête.

Saga releva les yeux en direction de Kanon, attendit d'épingler son regard et en même temps l'avala lentement. Il était d'une lubricité révoltante. Lubricité mêlée d'innocence, subtil mélange détonnant. Quand la candeur se transforme en vice… Kanon se cambra en gémissant, ce délice lui fit presque mal. Mal parce que son désir devenait incontrôlable et douloureux. Sous la langue de son frère il se mit à se déhancher pour attiser les sensations. Dans la précipitation du moment, l'ainé mordit l'extrémité sensible de son cadet qui émit un « aïe ».

— Je suis désolé Kanon… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Il ne put rien rétorquer prit entre le feu du plaisir et celui de l'attente. Il voulait que Saga le reprenne. Plus que tout. Il aspirait à revoir son membre disparaitre dans la bouche scandaleuse de son jumeau encore et encore, puis sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour. Les portes du Nirvana s'ouvraient devant eux, ils allaient y entrer sans regarder en arrière.

Les préliminaires durèrent un bon moment, n'étant pas pressés d'aller plus loin tout de suite. Et puis la découverte se savourait, il ne fallait rien précipiter. Ils semblaient à point les deux, le moment crucial n'allait pas tarder, pourtant Saga se retint. Sa bouche remonta le long du torse pour le couvrir de baisers sans s'en rassasier. Pendant ce temps, Kanon pressait le crâne de son frère avec ses doigts crispés dans sa chevelure océane.

Saga le renversait rien qu'avec sa bouche. Cet amour enfoui depuis des années réapparaissait comme par miracle, dans ce lieu magique qui l'appelait. Tout était parfait. Vraiment parfait. Arrivé devant sa bouche, Saga s'essouffla dans un gémissement.

— Tu… Tu es prêt ? Tu veux bien ?

— Quoi Saga ?

— Eh bien… Que j'aille plus loin… Qu'on le fasse…

Kanon se contenta de le dévorer des yeux, toujours ses doigts incrustés dans sa chevelure, comme pour le maintenir près de lui. Il acquiesça de la tête et finit par répondre.

— Oui… Je crois oui…

— Mais tu n'en es pas sûr ? Tu veux ?

— Oui je veux, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt… Il faut… En passer par là.

— Je te promets d'y aller doucement. Je ne veux pas te faire mal Kanon… Tu le sais ça ?

Tout en narrant son discours l'ainé caressait la joue hâlée de sa moitié, pour le conforter dans ses dires.

En l'embrassant langoureusement il tenta de le détendre totalement, déjà pour lui faire oublier ce qui allait suivre, puis pour éloigner son attention de sa zone érogène. La main de Saga parcourut le creux des hanches pour se focaliser sur son bas ventre qu'il cajola un temps. Cela lui permettait également de reprendre le cours de ses pensées et son courage parce que tous deux étaient novices en la matière. Saga ne connaissait pas la manière de procéder, avec ses petites amies il n'était jamais allé au si loin. Puis le corps d'une demoiselle n'est pas constitué de la même façon que celui d'un garçon, l'approche différait donc…

L'envie plus forte que l'appréhension incita l'adolescent à poursuivre. Il donna deux doigts à lécher à son frère qui obéit sans protester, se délectant de cet acte élusif. Kanon se régalait, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier tout l'impact, puis ils quittèrent sa bouche pour entrée à l'orée de son intimité brûlante. Il se contracta avant, inquiet de ce qui allait suivre mais son frère le rassura en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Sa voix presque inaudible l'envoutait, le mettait en confiance. Alors Kanon écarta un peu plus ses cuisses pour laisser libre accès à son jumeau, d'un regard entendu il lui donna l'autorisation de pénétrer en lui. Totalement, despotiquement. Un doigt entra lentement, à demi. Kanon se cambra en gémissant de douleur, cette sensation le cuisait. Horriblement. Puis le doigt s'enfonça totalement pour laisser une douleur lancinante, envahissante. Il répétait son mal être en scandant des « aïe », son frère s'arrêta pour le laisser reprendre une contenance. Dans un souffle le plus jeune lui dit de continuer, alors le doigt bougea et il cria encore un peu plus. Cette brûlure vive n'en finissait pas. Quand est-ce que le plaisir allait venir ?

Kanon se tortillait pour atténuer ses sensations pourtant Saga prenait toute la douceur dont il était pourvu. Il décida de se baisser au niveau de sa verge pour recommencer ses caresses spéciales, peut être que cela atténuera la douleur… En effet, son frère se détendit un peu, Saga introduisit un second doigt pour le détendre encore plus. Il fallait faciliter son futur accès. Ces préliminaires durèrent jusqu'à temps que Kanon soit emporté dans un plaisir non dissimulé. Quand ses cris de souffrance se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir, Saga sut que c'était le bon moment. Il guida sa virilité au bord de l'intimité de son frère, dans un mouvement extrêmement précautionneux il s'immisça à l'intérieur. Kanon se cambra violement sous cette nouvelle intrusion beaucoup plus dense. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cuisses de Saga involontairement, ce dernier accentua son mouvement de bassin en le tendant vers son frère. Cette fois il était en lui pour de bon. Toute une myriade de sensation les anima en même temps, cette fièvre qui s'emparait d'eux s'intensifia rapidement. Les geignements lascifs s'entremêlaient ne permettant plus de distinguer à qui appartenait les voix. Ils s'accordaient en une seule, transperçant la nuit étoilée. Cette prière obscène s'élevait parmi les ruines du temple sacré, y scellant leur amour possessif, au moins pour cette nuit sans fin.

Tandis que Saga donnait des coups de reins saccadés, Kanon s'arc-boutait en cherchant à le rejoindre. Le premier s'étala sur le second en le noyant sous d'innombrables baisers sulfureux. Le plus jeune tirait sur la chevelure épaisse de son frère pour l'amener encore plus à lui, les corps se confondaient dans la pénombre de la nuit. Les à-coups devenaient plus exaltés au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte, Saga se révélait être un amant torride, laissant sa part de bestialité s'exprimer sur la personne de son jumeau. Parce que Kanon attisait ce feu, provoquait sa passion. Son visage en pleine extase l'excitait comme jamais il n'aurait pensé l'être. De même, Kanon jubilait de se faire posséder par son frère, le seul. Le seul qui pouvait se permettre cette impudence. Il se donnait exclusivement sans limite à Saga, il ne cessait de répéter son nom entre deux gémissements. Cette musique exacerba l'excitation de l'ainé, là maintenant il voulait le faire venir à lui. Il voulait plus que tout se libérer dans ce corps familier, dans _sa moitié_. Les jouissances s'harmonisèrent parfaitement, puisque l'orgasme les terrassa en même temps, dans une synchronisation idéale. Epuisés, ils restèrent à se cajoler tendrement en passant leurs mains dans les boucles soyeuses ou sur une épaule ronde. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin.

(_suite_…)


	4. Destins entrelacés

**Chapitre 4**

**Destinées entrelacées**

Pendant ce temps en milieu de soirée, Shion rentra de son tour dans les baraquements des apprentis argent quand il vit ses gardes courir de partout. Un vent d'agitation régnait dans ses quartiers. Il apprit que le petit nouveau c'était enfui quelques heures plus tôt. De suite la rage monta en lui comme une trainée de poudre, si cette trainée trouvait un déclencheur sur son chemin, la colère du Pope éclaterait cela était sûr et certain.

Il arpenta les couloirs de son palais en maronnant des insultes en atlante, cherchant également son apprenti à lui. Et si cet intriguant avait emmené Mû dans sa fuite ? Cet innocent enfant n'était pas prêt à suivre un rebelle comme Kanon, par Athéna, tout ceci devenait difficile à gérer !

Quand il entra dans la chambre du jeune homme pour étudier quelconque indice, le petit garçon entra précipitamment et vint se nicher contre sa jambe. Mû pleurait à chaudes larmes, les spasmes n'en finissaient pas. Le souverain baissa sa tête et caressa celle du mini bélier pour le consoler.

— Allons, qu'as-tu Mû ?

— Maître… C'est… Pas… Ma… Faute… Promis.

— Calmes-toi, et explique ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ?

— C'est… Kanon ! Je croyais que c'était mon ami et pis… Il est parti… Il m'a dit qu'il m'achèterait un cadeau de la ville… Il n'est pas revenu, il m'a laissé tout seul.

— Comment ça, parti en ville ? Il ne peut pas sortir d'ici…

Voyant que le garçon se frottait les yeux avec force pour sécher ses larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas, Shion le porta. A sa hauteur, il vint replacer quelques mèches lavande derrière les oreilles du petit, puis reprit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

— Dis-moi tout ce qui c'est passé Mû… Tout…

— Mais… Mais… Vous allez vous fâcher…

Effectivement, à l'évocation de cette probabilité le Pope fronça ses points de vie. De minuscules ridules apparurent sur son front. Mû raconta son histoire du début à la fin, Shion eut le fin mot de l'histoire, et la clef de l'évasion de son « protégé-prisonnier ».

Ainsi Kanon manipula Mû pour assouvir sa soif de liberté, surement pour rejoindre son frère. Il se dirigea dans les hauteurs du domaine, sur « la colline aux étoiles » sondant le cosmos de l'adolescent. Rien il ne sentait rien, alors le monarque fit exploser son cosmos intensément pour détecter sa présence s'élargissant à tout le domaine, voir la région. Une onde dorée éclata une demi-fraction de seconde laissant un bruit assourdissant qui retomba instantanément. Le pouvoir du vieil atlante dépassait la démesure, personne ne connaissait l'étendue de celui-ci. En pleine concentration Shion examina les alentours, essayant par la même occasion de localiser Saga.

Stupeur ! Plus de Saga ni de Kanon !

Perdu, il avait perdu leurs traces ! Maudits gosses, se dit-il.

Il ordonna à sa garde personnelle qui était composée des meilleurs éléments de partir à leur recherche immédiatement. De plus, il convoqua prestement Esjar chevalier du Verseau, talentueux pisteur…

Une heure plus tard l'islandais, maître des Glaces, se présenta devant le Pope genou à terre en attendant ses ordres dans la grande salle. Le chevalier était reconnu pour sa maîtrise dans l'art de l'espionnage, il pouvait débusquer n'importe quel potentiel ennemi à des kilomètres à la ronde… Sa grande patience le portait à dépasser ses propres limites, nul doute que lui serait capable de retrouver les fugueurs.

Esjar n'avait pas la même corpulence massive que Kléonas. Au contraire, sa silhouette élancée pouvait laisser penser que sa force était moindre. Ses muscles bien dessinés n'étaient pas proéminant, mais se déliaient à son corps, lui procurant une stature nettement moins imposante. Cet homme était grand, sa longue chevelure d'un violet sombre dévalait son dos pour arriver en bas de ses reins. Il les avait attachés en une haute queue pour ne pas être gêné. Ses yeux en amande brillaient d'une lueur de perspicacité, d'une couleur indéfinissable. Elle oscillait entre le rose pâle et la transparence des cristaux de roche. Ce chevalier énigmatique était tout bonnement sublime. C'était le maître du petit Camus.

— Esjar je t'ai convoqué parce que j'ai une mission urgente à te confier. Je compte sur ta discrétion bien entendu… Rien de ce que je t'apprendrai, ne devra sortir de cette salle. Est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ?

Le chevalier du Verseau releva la tête.

— Oui Grand Pope, comptez sur moi.

— Bien. J'héberge un jeune homme, un adolescent qui c'est enfui en fin d'après-midi. Je ne parviens pas à sonder son cosmos, peut être est-il déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est… Tu dois le retrouver ainsi que Saga qui s'est échappé lui aussi…

— Comment ça le jeune Saga a déserté le Sanctuaire ? Impensable !

— Si, il l'a fait.

— Comment puis-je reconnaitre cet adolescent Grand Pope ?

— Et bien… Ce sera facile, puisqu'il ressemble à Saga. C'est son jumeau. Il se prénomme Kanon.

Pourtant d'apparence inébranlable en tant normal, Esjar exprima sa surprise à la découverte de cette nouvelle. Son visage imprima l'expression d'étonnement.

— Comment ? Vous voulez dire que Saga a un jumeau ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu auparavant…

— Normal puisque je le cache aux yeux de tous depuis sa venue ici… Moi seul et Kléonas connaissent son existence. Et maintenant toi. C'est pourquoi je te demande de rester le plus discret possible et de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire…

— Bien. Que dois-je faire d'eux ?

— Trouve-les. Ramène Saga et emprisonne son frère dans un cercueil de glace en attendant que mes gardes me le rapatrient.

Esjar se leva, fit une révérence et partit pour sa mission.

Shion alla s'assoir sur son trône et ordonna qu'une servante lui verse un verre de vin. Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits.

Esjar pista les fuyards à travers le domaine sacré, partant du palais popal. Il suivit son propre chemin en ignorant les gardes qui tentaient vainement de rattraper les garnements. Le chevalier du Verseau captura des bribes de cosmos au pied du troisième temple, pas étonnant vu que le jeune Saga c'était échappé. L'homme sortit des sentiers battus et continua son périple à travers les rocheuses.

* * *

Aux aurores Saga réveilla son jumeau lestement en le secouant de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier émergea péniblement des limbes du sommeil.

— Kanon dépêches-toi ! Vite. Il faut t'enfuir avant que les soldats de Shion ne te retrouvent !

— Quoi ?

L'ainé jeta ses habits pour qu'il les enfile dare-dare.

— Grouille ! Aller. Tu n'as pas la matinée.

— Mais attends, minute ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Saga !?

— Non… Je ne peux pas me le permettre… Et puis… Je vais rentrer au temple, je dirai au Grand Pope que je t'ai aidé à t'évader. Comme ça il ne s'en prendra qu'à moi, ça te laissera de la marge… Kanon… Ta destinée n'est pas ici, tu seras toujours exclu, mais si tu t'en vas-tu vivras libre. Libre ! Tu imagines ce que ça veut dire ?

— Mais j'en m'en fous de vivre libre si c'est loin de toi ! Crétin ! Arrête avec cette putain de destinée ! C'est une excuse ! Viens ou…

— Ou quoi ?

— Ou je n'aurai plus de frère !

Saga baissa la tête pour ravaler sa déception mais il en était ainsi de Kanon. Intransigeant et entier dans l'âme il ne concédait rien, et encore moins la lâcheté. Car à ses yeux son frère faisait preuve de lâcheté en se cloisonnant dans cette vie de sacrifice.

— Ne dis pas ça Kanon…

— Je ne veux pas t'abandonner !

— Tu crois que moi j'en ai envie !? cracha Saga.

— Alors ne réfléchis pas et suis-moi !

— Tu ne comprends pas merde Kanon ! Kléonas m'a dit que la Gemini ne t'accepte pas ! Elle ne veut pas que tu vives ! Tu comprends ? Si tu restes ici, je devrais t'éliminer ! Il en est hors de question ! Voilà pourquoi il faut que tu partes !

Sous cet aveu fracassant, le plus jeune des frères en resta sidéré. Il hocha la tête pour exprimer son incrédulité en répétant le mot « non » de toutes les manières possible.

— Tu plaisantes Saga ? Cette armure veut… Veut… Que je meurs ? Et toi tu vas la porter !? Comment est-ce que tu peux faire un truc pareil ! Tu devrais te révolter non de dieu !

— Ne jure pas ! Si je le dois… Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça… Kléonas m'a appris qu'elle m'appelait de plus en plus, elle exige que je sois son porteur. Je n'ai d'autre choix… Mais j'ai trouvé, je sais comment te redonner ta place Kanon… Si… Enfin, il y a peut être une chance…

— Laquelle ? Vas-y parle !

— Eh bien, si nous attendons jusqu'à l'obtention des armures… Une fois notre maître éliminé, je revêtirais l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, je serais par le fait un des chevaliers les plus puissant du Sanctuaire… Et donc… Je pourrais décider de notre avenir, tu vois ? Tu récupéreras ta place qui t'es due. Seulement il va falloir attendre encore quelques jours. Tu te sens prêt à te cacher jusque là ? Je viendrais te chercher après…

— Je… Je ne sais pas, ça me semble si irréel… Tu en es sûr ? Ca peut marcher ? Le vieux débris ne me trouvera pas ?

— Non, pas si tu te caches bien… Je l'occuperai, je te dis que je lui mentirai en lui certifiant que je t'ai aidé à t'en aller… Il ne te cherchera plus. La seule chose qu'il veut avec Kléonas c'est de te chasser du Sanctuaire. Et bien entendu ils veillent à ce que tu ne m'embarques pas avec toi… Alors si je reviens bien gentiment au temple sans toi, ils en seront soulagés. Ils ne chercheront pas des semaines, va !

— Mais c'est toi qui va prendre à ma place ! Non je ne le permettrai pas !

— Ne t'inquiète pas de moi, c'est le dernier de nos soucis… Alors ?

— D'accord… C'est d'accord on va faire comme ça ! Je te fais confiance pour l'avoir cette fichue armure de malheur ! Quelle conne n'empêche !

— Kanon… Attention à ce que tu dis… Bon, il faut vite te trouver un coin isolé.

Comme il l'avança, Saga revint en début d'après-midi au troisième temple. Le chevalier des Gémeaux le reçut avec une cuisante correction pour avoir déserté le Sanctuaire toute une nuit, en compagnie de son bon à rien de frère.

Il fut roué de coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Toute la fureur du grec se déversait sur l'adolescent qui encaissait sans rien dire. Au bout de longues heures, lassé il stoppa sa punition. Shion fut averti de la situation et dans la soirée Saga alla au palais du Pope pour s'expliquer.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi Esjar débusqua une source de chaleur. Perturbée et agitée. Même si Kanon le camoufla et se terra magnifiquement bien, le chevalier le repéra. En se concentrant sur cette émanation il s'avança dans les rochers escarpés pour atterrir dans une petite crique à l'abri de tout. Une grotte se trouvait au fond, rien de bien transcendant mais voilée aux regards non initiés. Cette cavité minérale était cachée par les pierres qui entravaient le chemin menant à son accès. Il fallait grimper et les escalader pour y pénétrer. Au fur et à mesure que l'islandais avançait, il percevait nettement mieux la source humaine.

— Sors, je sais que tu es là, dit-il en intensifia le son de sa voix.

Elle se répercuta contre les parois de la grotte provocant un écho.

— Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans t'avoir vu. Sors. Je m'appelle Esjar, je suis le chevalier du Verseau. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. Alors épargne-moi de nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux et dépêches-toi de te présenter devant moi.

Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'aucun mouvement ne se fasse. Le saint invoqua son cosmos pour geler tout l'intérieur de la grotte, le blizzard semblait y avoir élu domicile. L'air se glaça, le sol aussi se couvrit de givre, tout comme les stalactites.

— Tu vois, j'ai tous les arguments pour te faire sortir de ta cachette. A moins que tu ne préfères mourir ici, seul comme un paria…

Tremblant de froid, recroquevillé sur lui et grelotant, Kanon sortit enfin du fin fond de son antre. Esjar arrêta de produire cette vague de froid cependant il pointa son doigt en direction du garçon.

— Tu es bien Kanon ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?

— Ne sois pas insolent avec moi, sinon je te transforme en statue de glace et je te brise. Les morceaux de ton corps s'éparpilleront comme de vulgaires glaçons… Alors réponds-moi. C'est toi Kanon, le jumeau de Saga ?

— Oui, content ? Vous êtes aussi cinglé que ce vieux débris de Shion ! Allez-vous faire foutre !

— Je vais te geler la langue si tu continues… Au moins je ne t'entendrai plus parler ! Je devais ramener ton frère où est-il ?

— Si tu m'as trouvé, tu n'as cas te débrouiller par toi-même Mr Frozen !

Esjar glaça le bras droit de Kanon, puis s'approcha de lui.

— Tu veux une démonstration maintenant ? Tu veux voir ce que ça fait de sentir son bras éclater sous l'effet de la glace ? Tu as mal n'est-ce pas ? Cette douleur ne sera en rien comparable à celle que je vais t'infliger…

Kanon rageait en silence, il percevait bien que ce nouveau gugusse ne plaisantait pas. Son apparence froide concordait avec sa voix polaire, tout de son être procurait la chair de poule.

— Il est rentré au Sanctuaire.

— Et toi… Pourquoi rester là ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui en sachant que l'on te cherchait ? Tu es si stupide que ça ?

— La ferme ! Je… J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

Esjar ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir grandement en prenant un air exaspéré.

— Tu me fatigues jeune impertinent… J'ai bien envie de t'apprendre à me respecter… Cependant… Je ne perçois pas de mal en toi… Seulement une grande souffrance… Tu attends ton frère ? Il va revenir te chercher n'est-ce pas ?

Comment faisait ce chevalier pour le percer à jour comme cela ? Possédait-il des pouvoirs d'atlantes comme Mû ?

— Non. Il ne reviendra plus, tenta de dissimuler le jumeau.

— Tu mens très mal petit… Essaie d'être plus convaincant à l'avenir. Mets-y moins d'émotion et reste de marbre quand tu mens. Ne sourcille même pas un cheveu, rien ne doit passer sur ton visage ou ton corps. Bref, je ne pense pas que tu représentes un danger pour la pérennité du Sanctuaire… Je ne t'ai pas vu tout simplement.

Le chevalier du Verseau dégela le bras de Kanon et tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la grotte, le jeune garçon l'interpella.

— Oh ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous désobéissez au Pope !

Esjar tourna à peine la tête de côté pour lui répondre, sa silhouette s'imposait en contre jour à la lumière du dehors.

— Je n'aime pas l'injustice… Et je trouve cela triste de séparer deux frères qui s'aiment autant… Pour te répondre, je ne désobéis pas aux ordres, je ne t'ai pas trouvé rien d'autre à ajouter.

L'homme partit laissant Kanon à ses pensées. Ce fut peut être la première fois que l'on fit preuve de compassion envers lui. La larme à l'œil il remercia intérieurement cet étrange chevalier qui lui donnait une chance. Une chance de sortir de cet Enfer dictatorial.

~oOo~

Le jour fatidique approchait à grands pas maintenant, dans son temple Saga dissimulait son secret. Quand il revint de chez le Pope, on l'emprisonna immédiatement dans une cellule dans un baraquement à l'écart des autres, spécialement conçu à cet effet. Il resta trois jours entiers isolé de tout le monde, n'ayant pour nourriture qu'une ration minimum de bouillie infâme. Il ne put se laver, ni dormir convenablement. L'odeur de renfermé qui s'y dégageait lui prenait la gorge, l'humidité le frigorifiait l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Il dormait par intermittence. Une fois un garde vint le chercher pour l'interroger sous le regard inexpressif du Pope. Cet homme imposant portait en permanence un masque qui empêchait de connaitre son visage. Saga pensa à ce que son frère lui dit : « moi je l'ai vu et je te garanti que ce n'est pas chouette à voir ». Il imagina un vieil homme ridé, rongé par le temps, ou bien encore un homme aux multiples cicatrices qui cachait ses traces de guerres.

L'adolescent refusa encore une fois de parler, alors le Grand Pope ordonna au garde de le fouetter de dix coups pour lui apprendre à désobéir, mentir et se rebeller. Pendant que Saga subissait sa punition, il maudit ce sénile pour sa dictature et sa rigidité. Kanon avait raison, on ne peut plus raison ! Ce dirigeant n'était habité par aucune once d'humanité, il ne ressentait rien pour ses soit disant chevaliers. Le jeune serra les dents autant qu'il le pu pour ne pas exprimer son mal.

Kléonas enfonçait le clou par rapport à son frère… Il le dénigrait sans cesse auprès de son apprenti, pour s'être enfui et l'avoir entrainer là dedans. L'ambiance asphyxiante le pesait de plus en plus, il souhaitait abréger cette situation le plus rapidement possible. Il priait pour que le jour de sa remise d'armure arrive vite.

Vite. Comme cela il en finirait avec son maître.

Vite. Parce qu'il pourrait redonner à Kanon la place qu'il mérite vers lui.

Vite. Pour être plus libre dans ses choix.

Vite. Pour défier l'autorité du Pope.

Il n'alla retrouver son frère qu'une fois pour lui apporter des nouvelles et des provisions. Le cadet se débrouillait pour pêcher, cueillir des fruits pour se nourrir en attendant sa « libération ».

Les frères préférèrent se séparer temporairement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons… Arrivé si près du but et tout gâcher serait idiot. Très idiot.

* * *

L'exaltation battait son plein aujourd'hui. Les apprentis en âge d'acquérir leur titre de chevalier allaient passer leur épreuve.

L'arène principale se gorgea de monde, les habitants du village voisin – car la parade était publique – ainsi que les apprentis tout âge confondu. Le petit Aiolia scandait le prénom de son frère suivi par Milo qui le soutenait également. Les petits garçons étaient excités comme des puces, ils gigotaient dans tous les sens. Surtout le pullus qui s'agitait comme un asticot. Son maître n'arriva pas à le contenir. Les autres furent plus sage, notamment Shura qui attendait le passage de ses confrères avec impatience, les yeux gorgés d'admiration pour Aiolos et Saga. Seul Aphrodite ne semblait pas prendre part aux réjouissances, il tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux en examinant les gens autour de lui. Angelo qui serait le futur chevalier du Cancer critiquait l'allure des apprentis argent sous l'œil acerbe de son mentor.

Shion présidait en haut, surplombant la foule. Pour l'occasion il portait une toge de cérémonie et toute sa panoplie d'accessoire qui imposait sa grandeur. Il leva la main, énonça son discours et donna le feu vert pour que les premières épreuves commençassent.

Les premiers à passer furent les apprentis argent, les ors cloueraient le spectacle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils possédaient un rang inférieur que les combats ne furent pas violents. Au contraire, sous la rafale des coups et sous la vue du sang qui giclait les apprentis ors se choquèrent pour certain. Quand ils entendirent les os se rompre, plusieurs fermèrent les yeux, comme Milo qui trouva ces affrontements terribles. Il ne s'imaginait encore pas dans son esprit d'enfant que lui aussi un jour subira la même épreuve… Voir pire. Aiolia eut très peur pour son frère, il criait comme un forcené d'aller le chercher. Le chevalier du Lion le fit taire en le frappant à la tête.

Au bout de quelques heures, Aiolos entra à son tour dans l'arène. Sans regarder son petit frère il embrassa sa médaille de naissance pour qu'elle lui porte chance et ainsi avoir un moment privilégié avec son petit lionceau qui le regardait anxieux. Le combat contre l'actuel chevalier du Sagittaire commença sous les encouragements des civils.

Dans les coulisses pour les nommer ainsi, Saga se concentrait également. Lui pensait à sa moitié qui l'attendait tapis dans l'ombre. Ne pas perdre, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Cela paraissait inconcevable. Tout tournait dans sa tête, les dernières semaines, les discours de son maître, la promesse de Kanon, cette révélation sur son armure… Les idées s'embrouillaient pour former un tourbillon. Il se prit sa tête entre ses mains, le calme devait revenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, son tour allait arriver. Aujourd'hui Saga allait devenir un homme, aujourd'hui il concrétiserait ses années d'entrainement intensif pour gagner son armure. Sa précieuse. Il allait embrasser son destin dans quelques minutes.

Le brouhaha des spectateurs ne l'atteignit pas. Saga se tenait devant la sortie réservée aux chevaliers. Kléonas pieds rivés au sol l'attendait déjà. Peu importait si son ami avait gagné ou non, il n'en était pas à ces considérations. Sa concentration restait sa priorité. L'adolescent entra dans l'immense cours de l'arène, vêtu simplement avec sa tunique d'entrainement et ses protections aux genoux, aux coudes. Quand ils le virent, les minis or en furent estomaqués. Leur camarade dégageait une de ses assurances, elle exsudait à travers chaque parcelle de sa peau. Un vent de hardiesse volait autour de lui. L'adolescent n'existait déjà plus, à la place un guerrier se dressait, fier et insoumis devant son ex mentor. Milo en resta bouche bée. Puis se reprit en encourageant son ami – la jeunesse aida à oublier la dureté du jeune homme. Camus retint son souffle, Shura fixait son modèle pour ne louper aucun de ses gestes.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ne portait pas son armure. Elle reposait bien sagement sur son socle près du Pope. Le combat aurait lieu à armes égale. Force contre force. Détermination contre détermination. Instinct de survie contre instinct de survie.

Shion leva sa main, déclara d'une voix grave.

— Que le combat commence.

Puis le combat débuta.

Ce fut un enchainement de coups plus durs les uns que les autres. Les attaques spéciales s'équivalaient, personne ne prenait le dessus. A plusieurs reprises Saga se retrouva en mauvaise posture, acculé au sol ou envoyé contre les murs de l'arène. Sa bouche se colorait de rouge, son corps ressemblait à un hématome géant, ses membres semblaient composés de coton. Ses forces le quittaient. En se relevant, ils le trahirent plus d'une fois, ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

Il se vit projeté dans plusieurs dimensions mais en revint à chaque fois, affaibli mais vivant. Le chevalier n'y allait pas de main morte, normal puisqu'un seul survivrait. Autant que se soit lui plutôt que son élève. Kléonas frappait à la vitesse de la lumière, ainsi une ou deux dents se déchaussèrent de la mâchoire du jeune homme. Ses côtes le lançaient à chaque mouvement ou respiration, cela lui demandait un effort surhumain pour rester debout. Il se voyait perdre du terrain, cela restait inenvisageable. Non il ne pouvait pas perdre. Ce n'était pas son heure de mourir. Cette satanée armure, celle qu'on lui promit depuis tout petit allait lui appartenir. Kanon n'aurait pas un destin tragique comme prédit. Un regain d'énergie s'empara de son être, dans une dernière envolée il embrasa son cosmos à son paroxysme pour atteindre le septième sens. Enfin il atteint cette aura bénite.

Son cosmos éblouissait l'assemblée et le portait à dépasser ses limites. Saga se redressa, s'essuya la bouche ensanglantée puis toisa son adversaire. L'heure était venue pour lui de quitter ce monde. Deux _Galaxian explosion_ se rejoignirent, s'entrechoquèrent d'une force inouïe provoquant un choc qui fit trembler tout le monde. Kléonas vit des planètes, étoiles s'écraser sur lui sans qu'il puisse les esquiver. Saga était arrivé à sa hauteur tellement vite qu'il ne put se soustraire de ses poings qui lui pétrissaient le visage. Une autre attaque plus tard, le grec fut terrassé gisant au sol, le corps meurtri et sans vie. Saga gagna son épreuve, remporta son armure d'Or sous les applaudissements de la foule. Son regard se porta sur le Grand Pope, assis dans son fauteuil de monarque. Les yeux du nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux lancèrent des étincelles, bientôt, oui bientôt se serait son tour…

Shion se leva puis affirma haut et fort.

— Je vous présente Saga chevalier des Gémeaux.

* * *

Plus tard, Shion descendit de son estrade pour remettre personnellement les armures aux vainqueurs. Quand la Pandora box s'ouvrit pour découvrir la Cloth des Gémeaux, Saga en fut émerveillé. D'office elle s'assembla sur son corps, épousa parfaitement les mensurations du nouveau Saint. Elle s'harmonisa avec son porteur, celui qu'elle convoitait depuis des années, car enfin Saga était à elle. Il devenait sien à jamais. Lui murmurant des paroles enjôleuses qu'il n'entendit pas. Cependant un bien être immense gagna son âme, un sentiment d'unité enfin trouvé. Saga trouva sa moitié qui comblerait ce vide. Son vide.

Gemini, armure maudite commençait son œuvre insidieusement, en flattant imperceptiblement son porteur, son chevalier.

Il fut acclamé par ses pairs qui le congratulèrent comme il se doit. Milo sautillait devant lui, demandant s'il pouvait toucher son armure, même Shura s'aventura à formuler le même souhait. Tous étaient fascinés par sa force brute, son aplomb à toute épreuve. Saga méritait son titre, nul doute là dessus.

* * *

Plus loin, à l'écart du Sanctuaire Kanon sortit de sa cachette en sentant la présence de son frère approcher. Il pourrait faire un pied de nez à tous ces tyrans en retrouvant son rang. Quand il distingua son frère entre les rayons du soleil qui l'aveuglait il n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'armure le sublimait comme jamais, le métal doré reflétait les rayons lumineux de l'astre solaire, sa cape volait à travers le vent marin comme sa chevelure guède. Saga portait son casque contre son torse mais son regard ne paraissait plus aussi apaisant. Quelque chose changea dans sa façon d'être.

Droit comme la justice, le nouveau chevalier prononça d'une voix blanche.

— Kanon, ton heure est venue…

~oOo~

_**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, peu avant la bataille des douze maisons**_

Saga vêtu sobrement se tenait devant le Promontoire Sacré. Ce lieu jadis aimé de son frère. Le vent côtier battait les vagues se brisant sur les falaises, la salinité emplissait l'air entièrement. Quelques éclaboussures venaient rafraichirent le jeune homme, le chevalier, le Pope.

Car Saga détenait ce titre prestigieux, il les cumulait tout bien réfléchit. Ses lèvres pincées n'exprimaient plus rien, ses yeux d'eau ne reflétaient plus la même expression que dans sa jeunesse. Seule la mélancolie venait le réconforter en cet instant. Il se retrouvait seul avec ses démons. Seul face à son crime.

Devant les barreaux du Cap Sounion en contrebas il se perdait… Il examinait sans relâche cette prison de roche comme pour y déceler la présence de celui qu'il emprisonna de force. Car Saga avait enfermé son propre frère dans ce tombeau battu par les flots. Quelques années plus tôt. Ne parvenant pas à se pardonner, il se fustigeait tous les jours pour cette trahison, dans ses moments de « conscience ». Kanon, ce prénom proscrit depuis leur tendre enfance le devenait de nouveau, car l'ainé ne voulait plus l'entendre et encore moins le prononcer même tout bas.

Il se rappela de son air enjoué devant le temple en ruine plus haut. De son entrain à vouloir l'extirper de ce Sanctuaire. Oui, Kanon avait raison depuis le début. Et son jumeau dans sa folie, dans sa quête de grandeur l'évinça sans un regard en arrière. Le condamna à la plus atroce des morts, dans ce lieu qui était devenu son pire cauchemar. Il décréta que Kanon mourrait par noyade, emporté par cette mer qu'il chérissait tant… Saga serrait les barreaux d'acier de toutes ses forces en posant son front contre le métal froid. A l'abri des regards, dissimulé par le bruit du ressac, il cria le prénom interdit comme pour l'appeler depuis les fonds marins. Il osa le dire à voix haute pour se rappeler de son existence, de son méfait. Ses larmes roulèrent en silence le long de ses joues mais Kanon ne lui répondit pas bien évidement. Il ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

Saga demeurait seul désormais, son unité n'était plus de mise puisque son être n'était plus rattaché à qui que se soit. Il s'en retourna, une fois repus de sa souffrance pour retourner à son poste de dirigeant.

La bataille allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps, il le savait. Il s'autorisa une dernière fois un recueillement devant la tombe de son jumeau, de sa moitié, la seule, la véritable, l'unique. Celle qu'il détruisit malgré tout. Cet amour obsessionnel et houleux les conduisirent à leur perte tous deux.

**FIN**


End file.
